Not A Demon
by SamicaWrites
Summary: Instead of Ben Lisa gave birth to a daughter Nichole. When Dean went to visit Lisa to hook up he found himself at Nichole's 8th birthday party, Lisa assured Dean she wasn't his and he moved on after the case. Now it is 11 years later & Nichole is living with her only living family Sam & Dean. There is a long summary at the start of the first chapter, everything is explained there.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Story

Instead of Ben, Lisa gave birth to a girl named Nichole, Nicky for short. When Sam and Dean worked a case over the weekend of Nichole's 8th birthday. Dean thought she was his the timing of the last time he'd seen Lisa lined up. Lisa assured him that Nichole wasn't his, but the truth as she wasn't 100 percent sure, she'd been with one other guy around that time.

When Nichole was 15 her life fell out from under her. Meg a demon who'd recently been shamed by Sam and Dean went to Lisa and Nichole's house. Meg possessed the teenage who'd been up late reading on the couch, Meg allowed the teen to watch as her own body murdered her mom. When Meg was done with the murder still inside Nicky she brought her to Sam and Dean's motel room just outside of town.

Meg acted as if she was Nichole telling the brothers of the murder as she stood before them with bloodied hands and clothes. After the confession that Nicky was really Dean's daughter, she left Nichole's body, the teen girl fell into her father's arms sobbing.

Ever since that day Nichole had been with her dad and Uncle Sam, they'd told her about their past and their "JOB" and they'd kept her out of the immediate fight but she still got caught up in it sometimes. Nichole is now 19 Dean is 34 & Sam is 32.

 **Chapter 1**

"Nichole! I'm not kidding get down here right now." Dean shouted in his rough voice.

"Dean lighten up she's been moving slowly these days." Bobby said walking into his living room.

Dean and brought Nichole to Bobby's after she'd been discharged from the hospital, she'd been staying there ever since.

"Bobby it's been over a month, she doing this to get back at me for leaving her here." Dean said, giving him a side glance.

Bobby just shrugged and walk back into the kitchen where Sam was still trying to look for answers in Bobby's book collection. They'd picked up a case a couple days ago and were having a hard time figuring out what kind of creature it was. They were trying to pick up a trail when Bobby had called with the daily update.

 _"What do you mean she's not eating?" Dean whispered._

 _He and Sam were crouched down behind a dumpster following a lead when his phone had gone off._

 _"What are you whispering for? I told you if you were hunting I'd just call you back later." Bobby said into the phone, taking a sit of scotch._

 _"Bobby focus! What's going on with Nicky." Dean snapped, rolling his eyes at Sam._

 _"She's been hold up in her room for a couple days no. I've brought her food but she just won't eat Dean. And another thing..."Bobby trailed off as he went into the basement, just in case Nicky was listening in._

 _"What other thing Bobby?" Speaking at normal volume now._

 _Sam and Dean had lost the person they were following and were headed back to the impala._

 _"She's been having night terrors, screaming and crying in her sleep." Bobby explained, his voice said for the younger girl._

 _Dean sighed lowering his head sadly, Nicky has nightmares for years after Lisa died. Then they just seemed to stop all together, but they'd still show up every once and a while. Dean had tried to talk to Nicky about it but she'd always turned him down, saying it was no big thing and she didn't need to talk about it._

 _Dean started up his car, handing the phone over to Sam who'd been listening in the whole time._

 _"We need to regroup with this whole case, we'll head back to your place tonight. Get there some time tomorrow morning, get your prospective on things." Sam said, looking at Dean who nodded in agreement._

 _"We'll see you when you get here."_

"Find anything?" Bobby sighed talking a seat beside Sam.

"I've got no clue Bobby, this is some new kind of monster. The M.O fits a few different things we've come across in the past but-" Sam cut himself off shaking his head.

"What about a cross breed?" Bobby offered taking a swig from his beet bottle.

"You mean like those Jefferson Star ships?" Dean asked leaning on the door way to the kitchen.

"It's a possibility." Sam said nodding. "Now we just need to compile a list of everything it could be.

"Welcome back." Nichole smiled walking into the kitchen.

Dean looked at his daughter, she wore her regular outfit of Jean shorts and tank top with a cardigan. The smile on her face coving up the fact that she was struggling.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Dean said sarcastically.

Nichole rolled her eyes walking over to her uncle, wrapping her arms around his neck

"This is why Sam's my favourite." Nichole dropped her head and kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam reached an arm back returning the hug, giving his eyes a break from the books.

"You're looking good." Sam smiled at her.

When they'd left on their first case they were called away to Nichole still had healing bruises and cuts covering her body. Now there seemed to be no sign of her accident.

"Yea well my ribs are still a little colourful but other than that I'm healed. And I know you Bobby but I seriously need to get out of here, I'm going stir crazy." Nichole laughed.

"You're going to have to put up with it for a few more days." Dean said, arms still crossed as he observed his daughter.

Nichole's smile dropped for her face "I need a walk." She sighed turning and leaving out the back door.

"Hey!" Dean called but the door was already closed, wither his daughter heard him or not she continued to move from the house.

"She seems ok." Sam sighed.

They all knew she was covering for the pain she was feeling, that's what the Winchesters were famous for. Hiding their problems and sadly Nichole had inherited it.

"She's been going on these long walks for about 2 weeks now, ever since she was well enough to walk farther than the couch to the fridge and back." Bobby explained.

Dean nodded "You guys try to see what you can find, I'll be back in a minute."

Both men nodded as Dean went after his daughter.

.

Nichole moved around to the side of Bobby's house and walked down to the lot of old and broken cars. The sun was out and warmed her skin as she walked to her usual car, climbing up onto the hood and laying down. Pulling her shades over her eyes, Nichole breathed in deep. Her dreams about the day she killed her mother had been back in full force ever since her accident, which was fuzzy. Her uncle and Dad had told her to specifics of it but when Nichole tried to remember it in her own mind things were blurry.

"You're going to get a weird tan around your eyes."

Nichole sat up with a start, she had been deep in thought not hearing her dad walking up. Nichole did move down from the car, as she looked at her dad.

"Maybe I like the Racoon eyes look." She joked sorely.

Her mind had been in a dark place, it was going to take a couple minutes to push it into the back of her mind.

Dean looked down shaking his head at his daughter attempt at hiding her emotions.

"Bobby said you've been having nightmares again." Dean looked up now wanting to be able to read Nichole's reaction to his words.

"So you're not back just cause you missed me." Sliding off the car Nichole started walking towards the front door to the house.

"Nicky don't walk away. Nichole!" Dean followed after his daughter stopping when she did.

"Look I know you think you can understand it, I've been dealing with the fact that I killed my mother-"

"It wasn't you!" Dean started to argue back, but Nichole cut him off.

"But it was and you keep saying that. It doesn't make it any less painful. It doesn't take the memories away or the fact that mom saw that it was me, my hands took away her life. And you know what? Austin was my fault too."

Dean shook his head furiously now "Stop I told you it was an accident, I shouldn't have left you alone with him. You're looking for someone to blame, don't look to yourself."

"If I'd pushed harder, made you train me I could have done something other than sit there useless!" Tears that had pooled in Nichole's eyes now fell freely down her cheeks.

"Austin was a hunter, a good one. But it's a risky job and hunters die." Dean explained, his guilt at an all time high.

Dean watch as his daughter crossed her arms over her chest, she did that ever since she'd been brought to him. She was protecting herself, blocking out the emotional feelings she did want to show in front of any one.

"We should go help Sam and Bobby." Nichole said flatly.

Dean let her go inside, taking a couple minutes by himself. He remember the day Nichole got admitted to the hospital.

 _"Dean she'll be fine, Austin is there and if Nicky needs anything she knows to call for Cas." Sam said trying to take the edge off his brother._

 _Austin was a young hunter who'd joined them a little over a year back. He's lost his uncle to a werewolf they'd been hunting, he'd been on his own for months before he joined the Winchesters. Sam and Dean always hunted alone but the 23 year old hunter was good and followed command, much like Sam had when Dean had gotten him from college._

 _Everything ran smooth until a couple months back when they'd worked a demon case, Austin had gotten taken and it was a good 2 weeks before they found him. When they did Austin was different, he started going out alone during the day and random times in the night. And it wasn't until a couple weeks before Nichole's "accident" That Sam had figured out what was going on._

 _The demons who'd taken Austin had pumped his system full of demon blood, and just like Sam had Austin craved it. He'd been drinking the stuff ever since, sneaking out to get his fix and then coming back, Sam had told Dean right away. At first Dean didn't want to believe it because Austin had really become a part of their family. But he started to see signs too, he was stronger and more assertive than usual._

 _If a case had been really dangerous one of them would stay behind with Nichole usually Austin had always volunteered. He and Nichole had been close ever since he first joined them, they were around the same age. But when they found out about the Blood drinking Dean and Sam confronted Austin who flat out denied it. They fought with him for days, even bringing Cas in to help but nothing._

 _So when a case popped up and Nichole needed to be left behind with someone Austin offered and it took all Dean had in him to leave his daughter. Austin hadn't been violent or made any aggressive moves on Nichole ever. But something was different that night._

 _Demons had attached the motel room that night, Austin had managed to fight them all off but when he was done, the blood called for him. In front of Nichole he began to drink._

 _"Austin what are you doing?" Nichole gasped, she'd never been told of her uncle's dark times with demon blood._

 _Austin groaned in pleasure as he drank, not hearing the young girls words. Nichole walked closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Without a second thought Austin swung around giving 2 hard punches to the gut and pushed the body into the wall, hard. It wasn't until she was unconscious on the wall in front of him that Austin realized it was Nichole._

 _Stepping back horrified he placed Nichole's body onto the motel bed, Dean and Sam were still driving to the site of the murder when Cas showed up in the back seat of their car. He told them of Austin's attack not seeing the whole thing. Dean immediately pulled over and ordered Cas to bring them to the Motel._

 _Dean has lost his mind seeing his daughters bruised body laying unmoving on the bed with Austin hovering over her, blood on his face. Cas and Sam had to hold Dean off when he tried to go after Austin, who'd kept repeating the same words over and over "I'll stop drinking it I promise." "I didn't mean to." "I didn't see, I'll get sober." "I need help."_

 _"Don't you ever come back here!" Dean had yelled at him "If I ever see you near my daughter again!"_

 _Cas had zapped the Winchesters to the hospital where Nichole was brought into the intensive care unit. Dean passed the waiting from while Sam tried to run over what had happened he was fear full for his nieces life and worried for his brother. But he also felt sad for Austin, he knew how hard it was to resist demon blood once you were hook._

 _"If she doesn't pull through, Imma kill that little son of a bitch!" Dean growled._

 _"Dean I know your angry-"_

 _"Damn right I'm angry, I'm more than angry!"_

 _"Dean!" Sam tried to get his brother to quiet his voice._

 _Dean suddenly stopped pacing and look at the angel sitting next to his brother._

 _"Do you have enough angel juice to do memory wipes?"_

 _"Dean." Sam was shocked and horrified at what his brother was suggesting._

 _"No Sam. Well do you?" Dean directed the end to Cas._

 _"Yes. What do you want me to remove exactly?" Cas was pensive, he couldn't do a lot anymore and was happy to help where he could._

 _"I want her to remember the demon's broke in, but before it died one of them killed Austin."_

 _Sam stood up, glaring at his brother. Dean had given permission and tampered with his mind many times before and he hated it. It made him feel lied to and violated._

 _"Dean think about this, what it will do to her."_

 _"I'm thinking about my Daughter Sam. I'm thinking about her lying on an operating table while the doctors try to repair the damage that scum bag did to her. She doesn't need to remember him doing what he did to her."_

 _Sam just shook his head in defeat sitting back down._

Dean ran a hand down his face as he looked over the junk yard of cars in Bobby's yard, he's done the right thing by his daughter. Even if everyone else didn't see it.

 **A quick thank you to the guest who pointed out asking who Jessica was... I'd originally named Nichole Deans daughter Jessica but changed it in case I wanted to mention Sam's dead girlfriend Jess (Jessica). The mistake has been fixed. Let me know what you think of this first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY so my computer with chapter 3 and 4 finished has not been turning on for 3 weeks and is toast. Which is why I haven't posted anything. (I'm writing this message from my phone) I'm posting this chapter cause thankfully it's been saved in my doc on here before my computer caped out... hope you like the chapter, when I get my computer fixed I will re write and post as soon as I can.**

 **Chapter 2**

The day had been long and everyone's eyes were about ready to fall out of their heads by the time they gave up for the night.

"I think I need new eye balls." Nichole rubbed at her eyes trying to ease the pain in them, her eye lids felt like sandpaper.

"Me and you both sister." Bobby groaned, talking a walk to the kitchen to stretch his legs.

Sam looked at his brother "We should call Cas see if he knows anything."

Dean nodded in agreement, folding his hands on the table resting his forehead against them. It'd been a long day of driving and his talk or fight with Nichole had just taking a lot out of him. But Dean was just happy to see his daughter was healed, physically anyways.

Nichole got up from her chair walking over to the kitchen looking around in the cupboards. Signing she closed them up and walked back into the living room area looking at her father.

"Can I borrow the keys?" Nichole held her hand out.

Dean stared at her out stretched fingers and then back at her face. Nichole rolled her eyes her hand dropping to her side.

"There's not snacks left in the kitchen." Nichole explained "I want to hit up the local food mart and get some food for tomorrow morning."

"I just stocked the kitchen a couple days ago." Bobby said looking at her weirdly.

"Try almost over a week. Can I have the keys or do I have to hitchhike?"

Nichole looked over to her uncle for help but Sam was as tired as Dean was and was over thinking the simple request. Probably trying to no over step any faults that might follow their decisions

"Fine." Dean signed raising his hips off the chair in order to reach the keys in his pocket "Done leave your phone behind."

Dean kept his grip as his daughter took hold of the keys, their eyes locked. His face told her that he was tired and wasn't in the mood for the smart ass reply she had brewing about how she wasn't a child.

"I'll be back."

.

Nichole signed, the traffic lights above her father's car were red at a four way stop. The roads were silent as she sat there, locking the doors and turning down the music. Finally the lights changed to green and Nichole pulled forwards, the snacks she'd brought to hold them over we in the back here she'd laid them. Her mind still racing form her encounter at the corner store.

The road back to Bobby's was twisty but bare which allowed Nichole to speed without fear of crashing head on into someone.

.

"Sam!" Dean called grumpily for his spot on the couch, Lap top in hand.

"No, leave it alone. I'm not going to help you spy on my niece."

"She's my daughter, I'm doing what fathers do." Dean said defending himself.

Nichole had gone to high school and lived at Bobby's for a while, she still had some friends who lived and had jobs in the area. But she hadn't hung out with them more than a couple times a year and all the sudden she was going out with them all the time. To Dean that only meant one thing, there had to be a boy involved.

Sam laughed shaking his head at his brother, Dean had been trying to turn on Nichole's phone GPS for almost an hour now.

"Maybe she's just hanging out with some friends." Sam said sitting in a chair across for Dean.

"Male friends." Dean scoffed under his breath.

"She's 19."

"Yea! You were a 19 year old boy once. You know what 19 year old boys think about. Sex Sam, sex." Dean said going quite and focusing back in on the phone.

"I'm sorry and you lost your virginity at what age." Sam smirked at his brother.

Not looking up from the phone Dean shot a "Shut up."

"Hey boys I got a hit." Bobby grumbled, holding out a book to them.

"What is it?" Sam sat up.

"You ever hear of the arachne? It's this monster that like a spider wraps his victims in a web. The arachne with either bit their captive to turn them into an arachne or feed on their flesh." Bobby explained reading a page in a old book.

Dean shivered "That's just great."

"I thought you didn't have a problem with spiders." Sam teased.

"Yea when I can crush'em under my boot."

The front door silently opened and closed behind as Nichole returned, her eyes were heavy and her body was run down. Her and her friends had been swimming and she'd fallen on the hard tile deck, at least that's what she'd say if any of her family noticed.

"Living room." Dean called, hearing Nichole starting up the stairs to her bedroom.

She'd been coming home and then going to her room for a couple hours before coming to be social again, it was driving Dean nuts. He's daughter had been pulling away slowly since Austin and her hospital, he often wondered if getting Cas to change her memories was a god thing or not.

"Dad I'm really tired." Nichole sighed, not moving for the 6th step, leaning the top of her body over the railing to see everyone in the living room area.

"Then you better make your way down here so I can say what I have to say and then you can go do whatever you do up in your room." Dean said in his father tone. Which sounded a lot like his voice when he scolded Sam on hunts.

Moving slow trying to ignore the pain in her side Nichole moved into the living room standing in the middle waiting for her father to speak.

"You have fun?" Dean asked.

The confusion was evident on Nichole's face as she looked to Sam and Bobby for clarification on what was happening.

"Yeah I guess." Nichole's voice was unsure, as she shrugged.

"You guess- you were gone for over 6 hours." Dean stood up then, so he stood taller than his daughter.

"What do you want to hear?" Nichole's tone now suspicious "We did a couple lines in the pool bathrooms than went skinny dipping. Oh and after that we decided to hunt the water demon-" Pausing at the look on her father's face -"I'm kidding."

"Dean." Cas's deep voice rang from behind Nichole. she jumped feet into the air.

"What?" He looked over his daughter's head.

Cas said nothing just looked at Nichole's back, hopping Dean would get the message that they needed to talk privately about her. Dean nodded, Sam had also caught the side glances between the angel and is brother and stood, letting them know he wanted in on the conversation.

"I've got a case to talk to you about." Cas said lamely. trying to cover the silence "How'd your side? you fell hard."

Nichole's eyes went wide as she took in what the angel had said to her, her eyes feel into slit after the shock as she turned on her father.

"You've got to be kidding me, You had his pixie ass follow me!"

"Hey!" Dean scolded at the language and tone that came out of his daughters mouth "You've been disappearing for hours at a time almost every day for weeks now. Cas was the next best thing to a phone track."

"I'm 19 years old I'm an adult, you can't do that."

"In Canada! Welcome to America. I'm your father and above that I know about the real shit in this world. You can't just go off whenever you want without expecting me to keep tabs on you!" Dean was getting angry now. "I know you need time to heal after Austin's death-"

"-UH Dean" Cas tried to stop him but Dean ignored him.

"-But this had gone on for long enough, You can't keep blaming yourself for this and mopping around here like a tweenster who's pet gold fish just died."

Dean and Nichole were so much alike in many ways, they were both hard to read when they wanted to be and were both equally stubborn. The worst part was when they wanted to hold a grudge they could and Nichole was holding a big one.

"oh yeah?" Nichole's voice was chilling, she took a single challenging step towards her father.

After they just stared at each other the house deathly quiet Nichole pulled the fakest smile across her lips and nodded once at her father before turning and walking upstairs to her room. Once she was gone Cas came back into Dean's line of vision a sour look on her face.

"What." Dean snapped, feeling like he was the one who'd just got scolded.

"Austin isn't dead Dean." Cas stated.

Dean rolled his eyes taking a seat on the chair behind him, Cas was so damn oblivious to humanity sometimes even though he'd been with them for years now.

Sam took the lead with Cas seeing that Dean was to fed up to deal with the angel right now.

"We know that Cas, we're the ones who'd called you."

Cas nodded stupidly "Yes well, I looked over Nichole as asked. She hasn't been hanging out with school friends."

Dean's head snapped up to look at Cas, if he was implying what Dean thought he was implying there was going to be hell to pay.

"Austin!?" Cas nodded "That SON OF A BITCH."

"But we let him go." Sam clearly taken back. "Why'd he risk coming around Bobby's"

"To see his mate." Cas tone voiced that it should be obvious.

"What?" Dean was so far confused now.

"Is that not the term you use?"

"Cas, mate as in life partner sort of thing." Sam said trying to explain.

"We'll you humans don't seem to stay together very long, unlike animals."

"Back on topic, why is he here?" Bobby cut in.

"To see Nichole."

Dean's heart dropped, Nichole and Austin were friends they weren't together, he voice his thought to the room but Cas seemed to disagree.

"That isn't- they weren't- aren't together Cas." Dean said, pounding his fist on the coffee table.

Sam sat beside his brother, both looking like parents who'd gotten bad news "How long has he been in town?"

"I don't know when they started meeting exactly." Cas shrugged, he'd only started looking in on her after Dean called earlier him and asked where she was.

"Here's a question, how come you didn't tell us once you knew he was in town?" Dean shouted.

"I assumed you knew."

Bobby laughed without humour "Oh yeah these look like the faces of 3 people in the know."

"Where the hell is he now?" Dean snapped, getting Cas attention back on him.

"How should I know, you told me to follow Nichole. After she left the park Austin when in another direction and I followed her back here."

"I cannot believe this." Dean snapped, he was shaking in anger.

"Dean calm down." Sam's words fell on Dean's stubborn ears.

"SAM! God fixed you, put you up on that plane. THAT is the only reason you're still not sipping Demon juice. There is not a shadow of a doubt that Austin is still hooked and now he's after my daughter, YOUR NIECE!"

"I KNOW THAT DEAN!" Sam took a breath and spoke again, calmer this time. "All I'm saying is before you start cleaning your shot gun we talk to Nicky about this."

Nichole, she'd been sneaking behind his back, seeing that slimy blood drinking freak. She could have been hurt he could have killed her.

"That might be a problem." Cas said in his serious voice.

Dean shot him a look.

"Nichole left out her window."

"Cas what the hell!" Dean growled, shooting from his chair stopping around the room collecting his jacket and gun.

Sam followed his brother grabbing his things, telling Bobby to stay here and call if Nichole ended up back here. Though Sam doubted she would, his niece was stubborn and they'd all lied to her. Let her feel a great amount of pain when the truth might have saved her. And if what as was saying about "Mates" Then Nichole felt a great deal for Austin and would do anything to help him. Sam and Jess had happened years ago but he still held a torch for her never letting her go completely. If Dean had known that there was a way to bring her back and tell him he'd be pretty damn pissed too.

.

Nichole had gone into her room and listened to her dad and uncle fight with Cas, they had all fucking lied to her. How could they do that, they kicked Austin out the second he'd turned into something he wasn't. It wasn't his fault they should have tried to help him.

Nichole didn't both packing a bag as she slipped onto the roof of Bobby's house climbing to the side, using the window ledge and bricks on the house to climb as far down as she could before jumping. Austin had told her which motel he was staying at, it wasn't to0 far away. Nichole knew she could reach it before night fall, she just hopped she'd gotten enough head start on her father.

Nichole ran for a good 5 minutes before slowing down, figuring she was far enough away to slow down now. Her mind drifted to a couple weeks ago, just after her dad and uncle just showed back up at Bobby's. The night she found out Austin hadn't been killed like her family said.

 _"Kim this is crazy." John her boyfriend laughed, watching her climb up a small mountain of rocks and dirt._

 _They were both high as kites while Nichole remained sober, laying on the grass below shirt pulled up to just under her bra. loving the feel of the sun directly on her skin._

 _"Nicky come join us!" Her friend squealed_

 _"Naw I'm good." She signed, pulling her shades down over her eyes._

 _She laid there listening to her friends kissing and laughing as they stumbled climbing around on the rocks, she hoped they weren't so stoned as to think they could fly or something because she didn't feel like explaining that one to the cops._

 _The sun was shining hot warming her body when someone stepped up beside her blocking the heat._

 _"Dude your blocking my sun." Nichole groaned, pulling her glasses up to rest on her forehead._

 _"Sorry I didn't realize you could own a big ball of gas in the sky." Austin's voice startled her, as she looked up seeing how it was._

 _"NO," Nichole gasped on the verge of crying "Who the hell are you, what are you playing at!"_

 _Austin held out his hands taking a step away from the now standing girl in front of him, not wanting to scare her._

 _"I assumed your father wouldn't have told you the real story." He sighed._

 _"The hell are you talking about."_

 _"Nicky it's really me I promise, come walk with me and I'll tell you about that night."_

 _"I know what happened That night, Austin died you black eyed son of a bitch!" Nichole's body was shaking with both anger and the fear to hope that Austin might still be in there._

 _"Nichole everything alright down there?" John seemed to have sobered a little bit at seeing the distress of his friend._

 _Nichole spared a look away from Austin's body, looking up the rocks to her friends "I'm actually late to get back home, I'll call you guys later."_

 _They nodded and turned back around to whatever the hell they were doing before._

 _Nichole grabbed Austin's bodies arm, dragging him across the street to go behind the store ally way, she was going to take care of this ass hole. She didn't know how just yet, she had nothing on her._

 _"Who are you!" She growled pushing him hard against the wall._

 _"It's me!"_

 _Nichole shook her head looking down, the fact that this Demon still sounded like Austin only hurt her more._

 _"Stop it, stop it!"_

 _"Nicky." Austin's voice was soft, he reached his arms out holding her shoulders. "I promise you, it's me. If you'd let me go I brought a couple things to help."_

 _Nichole stepped back, shaking his hands off her shoulders, she watched carefully as he moved pulling a bottle of water (holy water) and then a silver blade from his back pocket. Nicole knew she should call her dad, uncle Sam or Bobby anyone really, but she wasn't thinking straight._

 _She watched on as Austin cut himself bleeding red human blood and splashed holy water on his face, and she watched on as nothing happened._

 _"It's not possible." Nichole cried, looking up into those dark brown eyes._

 _"I promise you it is, I can explain it if you let me."_

 _Nichole nodded, her arms wrapped around her body to protect herself from his coming words._

She felt betrayed by her family, how was she supposed to trust them from here on out, they lied to her about something so important. Her father had always made a big deal about family Austin was a part of hers and they claimed he was part of their too. Nichole looked around finding herself standing in the middle of the motel parking lot.

"You know your brothers are worried sick about you." Crowley's annoying voice came from behind Nichol e.

Turning slowly on her feet hoping that maybe she'd just imagined the voice, Nichole sighed deeply when she saw that wasn't the case.

"What do you want Crowley? I'm not in the mood."

Crowley made a tisk tisk noise with this tongue "I'm here to help you, you'd think pleasantries would be exchanged first."

"After all you've done." Nichole snapped , arm crossing over her chest.

"I think I've been quite helpful to you and your family."

Nichole rolled her eyes, he thinks helping a little along the way makes up for the damage done.

"If you're not here for anything other than to piss me off, I was going somewhere." Nichole said turning away.

"Your father were right to keep Austin's whereabouts a secret-"

"-They didn't lie about his location, they lied about his life. My Father always makes a big deal about family being the most important thing, when one little thing goes wrong with Austin they kick him out!" Nichole fought to keep her voice level.

"You are aware that your friend is still drinking the demon juice." Crowley asked, looking behind her to Austin who was standing outside his motel room.

"Yes. He unlike my family told me everything." Nichole snapped, turning and walking towards Austin.

"Not everything." Crowley muttered before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- RATED M (Some sexual activity/crude language)**

 **I borrowed this laptop I'm writing on from a friend for a couple hours so I could write you guys a chapter, If you checked out my note in the last chapter, you know that my computer is broken. I sent it to the store, not sure when I'll get it back... so this maybe the only chapter for a while... Enjoy, Review let me know what you think of this FF so far.**

Annoyed Nichole knocked twice on the motel door before entering, the room was dark and except for the light that was left on in the bathroom. It seemed into the room as well as the light the thick hotel curtains tried to keep out.

"Austin?" Nichole asked taking another step into the room, that was when she felt the hands grip her upper arms.

Those same hands pulled her backwards into a strong chest, Nichole gasped from the sudden quick movements. But relaxed moments later, she knew the body belonged to Austin the smell of his minty soap wafted around her.

"You're not funny." Nichole kept her voice teasing, though she was being serious she didn't want him to think he scared her.

Austin was a hunter and her family are hunters, Nichole always tried to ignore the nagging fear in the back of her mind. The fear that bad things can happen at any time because demons knew her by name now, Vengeful sprites were apart of everyday life. There was always a chance that when she woke up every morning it could be the last morning.

"Awe I didn't scare you, did I princess?" Austin chucked softly, his hands moving from her upper arms to around her waist, lips at her neck.

Nichole rolled her eyes at the Princess comment and groaned wiggling away from Austin and his lips, that were seconds ago leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck. Using the silence as a que that Nichole wasn't going to fire back Austin studied her, She'd only left him a couple hours ago.

"Did something happen? Nicky?"

Nichole sat on his bed looking down at her tangled hands before dragging her eyes up to meet his.

"I went home like you said, How can he look me in the face?"

"Your father?"

"Him, Sam, Bobby, Cas all of them! They all lied to me took my memories away. I keep trying to remember that night we were attacked, and all I see is you dying in front of me! ALL I SEE IS THE LIE. They watched me cry over your death."

Austin signed, getting onto his knees in front of Nicky, her hands shook as he took them into his.

"I'm not saying i'm happy that Cas took away your memories of that night, and in turn caused you to suffer. But Dean is your father and he believes in protecting his family and that's what he thought he was doing?"

Nichole shook her head frustrated "BUT WHY i don't understand why he kicked you out."

Austin leaned forwards kissing Nichole gentle at first but the kiss turned rougher more passionate when he leaned over her forcing Nichole onto her back.

"Fathers don't usually like it when they let you in and then you steal their daughter's innocence." Austin growled playfully between kisses.

"I wasn't a virgin." Nichole objected, going in to slap at Austin's face but he was quick, catching her hand and pinning it over her head.

"Mmh but you sure are as tight as one." Austin laughed as Nichole blushed under him. "How long do you think we have before your father bursts threw that door."

"Not long enough." Nichole moaned, bucking her hips upwards to meet Austin. Who responded without hesitation, snapping his hips down and kept them pressed down for a couple seconds before repeating the movement a handful of times.

Each time he did it Austin made sure he hit Nichole's clit through her jeans making her gasp at the tingle sensation, Demon blood made every part of life more intense especially if you've recently fed. Which Austin had, he couldn't stop himself from the need to dominate Nichole's body. Control her and make her body wither under his until he let her cum.

Austin made quick work of her clothes, stripping Nichole down till she lay naked before him. Lying with the top half of his body over hers Austin rubbed and flicked her most sensitive bundle of nerves swallowing her moans and pants until Nichole had to turn her head away in order to breath. Just before he brought her over the edge Austin pulled his hand away sliding up her body to cup her left breast. Nichole tried to rub her legs together in order to give herself the relief she was just denied.

"No no no." Austin's voice was seductive and chiding, moving down her body so he lay between Nichole's re-spread legs.

As soon as Austin's lips covered her clit he sucked hard, Nichole came immediately yelling out her hand grasping onto his tightly. Making quick work Austin moved upwards gripping tight to Nichole's hip keeping her still. Placing himself at Nichole's quaking entrance he plunged into her sharply making her cry out again as he added a new level of pleasure to her already overwhelming orgasm.

Austin pumped fast and hard watching Nichole's eyes roll back into her head as his quick thrusts brought on her second orgasm. He followed soon after emptying himself into her, slowing his trusts until he came to a stop. Austin remained inside Nichole as their harsh breaths began to slow and Nichole came back to him, her eyes re focusing on his.

Nichole brought her hand over her face breathing out a sharp breath "Holy Fuck." The words were sighed but Austin still heard them. He chucked but immediately stopped when Nichole's walls tightened around him at the vibration, causing them both to moan out in surprise pleasure. When Austin slowly withdrew Nichole felt the loss of him sported a pouty face.

Austin chucked, leaning down and softy kissed her lips before removing himself from the bed sliding on his boxers before rejoining Nichole. Who'd already slipped on his black shirt that barely covered her butt.

.

"Cas how long can it possibly take!?" Dean shouted as he and Sam drove to the seconded motel of the night.

They'd been looking for Nichole a little over an hour now and still not luck, even with angel mojo.

"It's not that easy Dean." Dean yelled out in surprise, the car swerved for a second before he got control back.

"Don't do that!" he snapped at Cas, looking at him using the rear view mirror "What's not that easy?"

"She's blocking me some how, Nichole must have kept or rebuilt that angel protection hex bag from before. It's impossible to find her when she'd blocking me out."

"Can't you just zone in on Austin?" Dean asked, running a hand down his face.

"No if Nichole has a hex beg and she's with him, the magic should hide both of them." Sam explained.

Dean looked back at Cas for a confirmation, the angel only nodded in agreement.

"Well this is just fringing fantastic." Dean grumbled under his breath, pulling into the motel parking lot on the right.

"They only have 2 motels in an hours walking distance, unless they are hiding out in a house somewhere. Nichole should be behind one of those doors." Sam informed.

"Should we go one by one or just go with door number three." Dean's joke held no humour as he stalked towards the first set of doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey I wanted to say a quick thank you to those following and Favorited this story. I've decided to post a chapter every seconded** **Friday, that way I should always have a chapter ready.**

"You need to get up, it's only a matter of time before you father comes crashing into the room with a shot gun leading the way." Austin said walking from the bathroom, showered and dressed.

"I brought a hex bag, relax. He's not going to find us for another few hours." Nichole groaned, still laying naked under the covers.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Austin smirked looking down that the girl he'd bedded. "I say them out the bathroom window, they're going door to door."

Nichole sighed throwing the blanket off herself, the cool air in the motel room hit her body causing her body to prickle.

"You need to leave they can't find you in here." Nichole pouted, letting Austin pull her into his arms.

Austin's hands roamed down her naked back until he cupped her ass holding her to him. Their lips met over and over again until Nichole stepped away.

"Get out of here, I'd like to be dressed when my Uncle's and father come busting in."

Austin nodded moving back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him but kept it unlocked, once Dean and Sam come in he'd climb out the window. Return once they were gone and get his stuff.

Nichole hurried to get dressed putting her clothes on and smoothing them so the wrinkles were less pronounced. As if on cue there was a knocking at the door, Nichole knew it was her family and took a deep breath as she opened the door. Her fathers relieved turned angry face greeted her.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean snapped pushing past his daughter, Sam and Cas following him.

"Where's who?" Nichole asked, her voice cold towards her father.

"I've had enough of this." Dean snapped, taking quick steps to stand in front of Nichole. "Austin! where is he!?"

"You mean the Austin you told me was dead? He's long gone by now." Nichole smiled, turning to walk about the motel door.

"He's not here Dean." Sam announced to his brother, exiting the bathroom.

Dean nodded but kept his eyes on his daughter "What the hell were you thinking Nichole, he's dangerous, as dangerous as the things we hunt."

"You don't know anything about him! Austin is not a monster, he saved my life back in that motel, just because he made a little mistake doesn't-"

"LITTLE MISTAKE!? Nichole he put you in the hospital, That little mistake could have gotten you killed!"

"At least he's never lied to me."

Dean was clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were turning white, Sam decided it was time to step in.

"Nicky listen, We love you, Dean loves you. The world we live in is hard enough people use your weaknesses against you and people die. We have to do what we think is right to protect the ones we love. Even if you don't see it right now."

"Don't act all holy, You're just as bad. You let him do this to me, let him mess with my mind!"

"Have you let Austin mess with your mind?" Cas monotone voice caused everyone in the room to look at him. "Coitus is a powerful technique Nichole, In my thousands of years on this planet I've seen men and women change because of it."

"What?" Dean sounded like he'd seen a unicorn.

Sam soaked on his own spit and Nichole just seemed to freeze, how the hell did he know that?

"You're hair is messed up, the sheets on the bed are tangled and you smell of endorphins. And from the absence of copper smell I assume this isn't the first time Austin and you have interacted in such a manor. " Cas said answering Nichole's unspoken question.

"Get in the damn car." Dean snapped.

Stunned Nichole left the room into the cool air, this is horrifying, he father and uncle knew she'd just been having sex. Her father lied to her, her dead boyfriend is not so dead and Nichole still felt like she was only getting half of the information.

.

The drive back to Bobby's was silent, Dean driving so he'd have something other than his daughters sex life to focus on, Sam in the passenger seat and Nichole in the back avoiding her dads eyes.

"You're 19." Dean said as they turned on to Bobby's dirt road.

Nichole stayed quiet not knowing what Dean wanted her to say.

"You are 19 years old Nicky, I can't-" Dean stopped clearing this throat, and returned to silence.

The silence that Nichole broke a couple minutes later as they pulled up to Bobby's.

"It's not like I wanted the angel to start world vomiting my secrets. And I'm 19 not Dead."

"Don't just stop alright? Don't make jokes about this."

Sam got out of the car as soon as it stopped leaving father and daughter alone.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Nichole asked softly, her anger gone.

"Austin is dangerous Nicky, I know you don't think he is and he didn't mean to hurt you that day but he did. He hurt you, when I walked in and say you laying on the bed." Dean stopped taking a deep breath. "I thought you were dead, you were bloody and your breath was so shallow it looked like you weren't breathing. It broke my heart to see you like that, I didn't know if you were going to make it. I thought you were going to die in that hospital."

Dean couldn't stop the tears in his eyes, Nichole leaned forwards in the back seat resting her Head on her folded arms, her head turned side ways so she could see Dean's face.

"Austin made a mistake but he's better now he's not taking the blood any more." Nichole stopped taking, Dean shook his head sadly.

"He might have said he stopped and maybe he did for a little while, but soon the demon blood is going to be too strong for him to refuse, and maybe Sam and I should have helped him but YOU come first. You will always come before anyone else, You're my daughter I'm going to protect you and Austin isn't stable."

"How do you know so much about this? I've been seeing Austin for weeks and I haven't noticed anything off about him."

"Lying is what they become best at, the demon blood pushes and manipulates until your not yourself any more, the same thing happened to Sam." Nichole's eyes widened at the new information, so Dean wasn't just being a jerk pulling nonsense information out of his ass. "A couple years before you come to us, he was hook really bad on it. He said and did anything he had too in order to get his next hit."

"How'd he get clean, we can do the same for Austin-"

"No Nicky, Me and Bobby tried to help Sam we locked him in the panic room, he hallucinated he screamed and was in such deep pain but in the end it did nothing but make him vengeful. It literally took God purifying his soul for him to be put back to normal."

Tears welled in Nichole's eyes.

"Why does everyone I love get taken away from me." Nichole put her head down not wanting her dad to see her crying.

"Hey." Dean patted her on the head gently "Maybe Austin was able to resist the blood, but. If not we're going to do what we should have months ago."

"Really?" Nichole asked softly.

Dean nodded, embracing his daughter as best he could with the thick seat between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Announcement** **Time! Hey to everyone who's been reading this story I have a few things to say. 1) I have yet to write any new chapters since I posted the first one, which means this is my last fully written chapter. I thought I'd be writing a lot since it was summer but i've been more busy than expected. So I'm going to be taking a break from posting for a while, which leads me to my second point. 2) I will start posting again the first Friday in** **September and hope to post every second Friday after that. Thank you to the people who read and follow this story.**

Nichole went to bed with a smiler on her face, things hadn't been right between her and her father since the hospital but now things were better. He was trusting what she'd said about Austin and was going to allow him to come back.

"Sam, where's dad?" Nichole asked, smile on her face bounce in her step.

Sam looked up at his niece brow frowned a smile slowly making it's way to his face, he was happy to see her happy. When she game him an expectant look Sam realized she'd asked him a question.

"He's taking a shower, sit have some breakfast he should be down soon."

Nichole nodded smiling, leaning against the table and taking her uncles bowl of yogurt and granola.

"I didn't mean my breakfast you little terror." Sam laughed, shaking his head grabbing a banana from the middle of the table.

"Ugh he's taking forever.!" Nichole groaned, placing the bowl of half eaten breakfast in front of Sam. "Dad said you..um were in the same situation as Austin once."

Sam looked down at his hands, shame flickered on his face as he remembered the dark time. Swallowing the lump in his throat Sam looked back up at Nichole.

"I was. The blood calls to you in a way no drug could, you can't quit no matter how much you want to, and you don't. You want to keep drinking."

"So you think Austin lied when he said he was off?" Nichole replied, playing with her fingers.

"I think that if Austin was strong enough to give up the blood, it won't be too long till he's back on it. He'd been drinking for too long to be able to give up that easy, it took god to get me clean." Sam had always felt bad for leaving the kid, but now maybe he'd get a change to help him.

"So you think it's a lost cause?" Nichole's voice was low.

"No, it'll just take a lot of work." Sam's smile held hope, Nichole took that for all it's worth.

"My baby's fuelled up and ready to drive, how about my other baby." Dean walked into the kitchen, eyes landing on Nichole "You ready?"

Nichole smiled rolling her eyes playfully "Some times I think you love that car more than me."

"Well I've had it longer, only fair."

"Yeah, yeah." Nichole chuckled, waving at Sam as she walked towards the front door.

.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dean said with unease, pulling up in front of a fancy apartment building.

"Austin slipped me his new address before you guys broke into the motel room." Nichole explained, moving to get out of a car.

"Wait, wait. You remember the plan?"

Nichole huffed "He's not a mass murderer you know."

Dean gave Nichole the you-wanna-try-again look and she straightened up.

"I go in get Austin and bring him back down here, I have 10 minutes before you come crashing in the door."

"That's right." Dean smiled, leaning back allowing Nichole to climb from the car.

Nichole moved fast up the stairs avoiding the elevator, for some reason ever since she was possessed trapped in her own body she developed a fear of small confining places. Austin's place was on the third floor so it didn't take long, he answered almost as soon as Nichole had knocked, pulling her inside and against him.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, how'd you get away." Austin's hands were moving up and down Nichole's body.

"I didn't my dad's in the car." Austin's looked confused. "Look I know you said you are clean and if you are I'll believe you but-"

"I already told you the story! I'm not drinking demon blood any more." Austin's voice was harsh, but he kept his grip on her.

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure, come on my dad's waiting for us. If we don't get down to the car in the next 5 minutes he'll be up here." Nichole said smiling.

Austin let out a low chuckle "you're here to take me back?"

"Don't you want that? You don't have to live off on your own any more." Nichole stepped away from Austin, studying him.

"Dean will never let you be with me, you know this. We can't be together with him breathing down our necks."

Nichole was so confused, she was so happy with this plan but Austin seemed to be the opposite. Why didn't he want to go back to how things were before?

"So you want to be on your own now?" Nichole crossed her arms over her chest, protecting herself from the feelings of abandonment.

"No. I want you to come with me." Austin stepped closer and Nichole took a step back, mirroring his movements.

"Austin..." Nichole shook her head not knowing what to say. "They're my family I-I can't, I'm 19."

"We can have anything we want, I'll take care of you."

"Have you gone crazy? What's the matter with you?" Nichole backed up towards the door but Austin just smirked at her.

"Baby I've told you nothing is wrong, I feel great. I'm not even drinking Demon blood any more." Austin declared, arms stretched out at his sides.

"But's it's changed you, you're not the same."

"No baby I'm better."

In that moment a lot of things seemed to happen at once, Austin closed his eyes only to have black ones replace his brown ones only to have them flick back to normal as Dean burst into the room. Nichole was frozen beside her father the door had almost hit her when he threw it open but Nichole did not flinch, her eyes were wide and connected with Austin as he smiled at her.

"What's the hold up?" Dean asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing." Nichole snapped. "I was just about to come down and tell you that-that Austin's going to met us back at Bobby's in a couple hours."

Austin smiled at her, he'd expected her to scream and run to daddy at the sight of his eyes but here she was covering for him.

"Yeah I have a couple things to wrap up here and then I'll high tail it over to Bobby's."

"Oh." Dean seemed to know something happened before he showed up but decided he didn't want to know.

They were together like Cas said he sure as hell didn't want to know, besides what could have possibly happened in less than 10 minutes.

Dean made his way to the doorway stopping to wait for his daughter "Nicky, you coming or what?"

"..Yeah I'm coming." Nichole kept her eyes on Austin, he continued to smile at her until the door shut between them.

"See you soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Obviously I couldn't wait a full month :) but I'm having a hard time thinking of what I'm going to have happen next in this ff. I have only 300 words written so far for chapter 7 but this chapter has just been sitting around so I might as well post it... I have no clue when chapter 7 will be up but I hope I'll get inspired before September!... IF ANYONE has a theory or what they think might happen leave it in the reviews, it might help me with my writers block! ENJOY.**

Nichole was having a hard time wrapping her head around what she'd just witnessed up in Austin's apartment, she didn't know why she hadn't told her dad when he's come up. Something stopped her, maybe she didn't see what she thought she saw, ok that was stupid Nichole knew his eyes turned black, he showed her he wanted her to see them.

"What times Austin coming over?" Dean asked, eyes on the road.

Nichole gulped down the knot in her throat "A couple hours, why?"

"Look I'm going to help him but I still don't trust him, Not alone with you."

"I was alone with him in his apartment."

"Yeah for 5 minutes, Anyway that's not the point. Sam and I have to drive a couple hours out of town to check up on a case. Bobby is already in town and I'm not sure what time he'll be back. I just want to make sure you're protected."

Nichole sighed, he was trying.

"I promise I'll call you when he shows up and I'll text you ever hour on the hour until you get back, okay?"

Dean tapped his hands on the steering wheel "You text me every half an hour and pick up when I call you."

"Terms accepted." Nichole smiled, Dean looked over at his daughter her smile seeping onto his face.

"Good, we won't be any more than 7 hours."

.

It had been 2 hours since Sam and Dean had left Bobby's and Dean was going crazy in his mind, Nichole had promised to call when Austin showed up but it had been 2 hours, he should be there by now.

"Dean if your so worried why don't you just call and check in? I can't believe you even left her alone in he first place."

"Not helping Sam, Bobby is only 20 minutes away from the house if she needs him, and she said she'd call."

Sam smiled at his bother but he was tense too, Nichole was just as important to him as Dean was and seeing her half dead looking body almost killed him. Sam wanted to help Austin but him family came first, always.

"Maybe a quick call couldn't hurt." Dean was fishing his cell from his pocket when it started ringing. "It's Nicky."

"Hi Dad." From the sound of her voice Dean guessed she was smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Hey? Is Austin there yet?"

Nichole chuckled "Nope not yet."

"Okay? Not that I'm not happy to hear-"

"Why am I calling you? Well it's been 2 hours and I have no doubt in my mind sooner or later you were going to start calling me so. I'm just calling to say he's not hear yet so you can relax, I'll call you when he gets here."

Dean smiled "Well thanks, If he's not there in another hour shoot me a text."

"Can do, not like there's anything else to do here." Nichole joked looking up from her phone, the king of hell smiling at her. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Lying to Daddy, naughty girl."

"shut it Crowley." Nichole rolled his eyes "Get to it."

"You're the one that called me here sweet cheeks." Crowley was clearly enjoying himself.

Nichole had found all she needed to summon him but it wasn't needed, Crowley had popped up before she'd lit her match.

"I want you to tell me why Austin flashed black eyes at me." Nichole demanded.

"You made him so horny his pupils expanded and bursts." Crowley joked dryly "He isn't possessed."

"Like hell. Crowley human eyes don't just turn black like that. Demons do!"

Crowley sighed, walking around and picking up a book Bobby had left on his desk "I said he wasn't possessed."

"I don't... understand."

"You can't drink pools of demon blood a day and not remain pure." Crowley smiled, waiting for Nichole to catch on.

Nichole felt her stomach drop. "Austin's a demon?"

Nichole shook her head, she could no believe that this was happening. _Dad is not going to be ok with this._

"Ding Ding Ding, correct." Crowley praised "What's your game plan now squirrel Jr?

 _The fuck should I know_ "What's it to you? You can leave now."

"Oh I'm invested now, I can't ditch out before the finale." Crowley mocked, he was enjoying this way to much.

"Son of a bitch." Nichole scoffed under her breath.

Nichole moved to sit on the couch, nothing could go right for her. Her Father and Uncle always joked about their lives being cursed by the life they lived, it sure is starting to seem like less of a joke now.

"How do I change him back?" Nichole questioned, she hadn't realized that Austin had let himself in and was now sanding behind her.

"You don't." Austin answered "Oh don't worry about me baby I'm fine." Austin spread his arms out, motioning for her to look at him.

"Austin I... You're a demon." Nichole spat the word demon.

He seemed like he was on the top of the world, this is why he didn't want her help.

Austin ignored Nichole's tone and comment. "Crowley what's it been?"

"Not long enough." Crowley's quick whit response caused Austin to smirk. "I see you've got the misses in quite a tizzy."

Nichole crossed her arms, glaring at Crowley with razor eyes. "Do you have souls to steal?"

Crowley ignored Nichole's comment "I wouldn't be so snippy with me, I could save your life one day."

Nichole burst out laughing, Austin looked at her his eyes clear.

"You're no angel Crowley."

Crowley was going to respond but he then turned his head like he was listening to something a smile pulling over his face. "

"A kings work is never done, I'll be seeing you guys real soon." And then he disappeared.

Nichole shook her head, pulling out her phone she shot a quick text to her Dean . _Austin's here._

 _"_ You're dad doesn't' trust me with you." Austin smirked, stepping closer to Nichole.

"I'm not sure I trust me with you... What the hell happened-Were you a demon when you found me the first time?"

"What do you think?" Austin took the cell from Nichole's fingers, tossing it to the couch. "I told you dad that I'd be better when I came back to see you and I am."

"Better!?" Nichole spat "How is this better?" Nichole rubber her tears of frustration off her face.

"Hey I'm good Nicky. I'm not suffering any more demon blood isn't my every thought. I have something else ruling my thoughts now, someone else."Austin backed Nichole up until the backs of her knees hit the arm of the couch, Nichole started to tumble backwards but Austin secured an arm around her waist.

"I don't know what to do." Nichole whispered feeling conflicted as she looked up into Austin's eyes. "Why did you have to show me your eyes."

"It's who I am, we hunt these "monster" send them to hell or worst and we don't know anything about them. Nichole I feel like my self but better, everything so much more in perspective."

"But you're still a demon." Nichole's breath came out shaky. "I can't- I don't know how to feel about you."

"What you felt for me when you came to my apartment this morning, and I'm taking the fact that I wasn't greeted with your father shot gun means you didn't tell him. You didn't tell him because you still care and you don't want him to hurt me." Austin's voice was slow and seductive, his free hand trailed up and down Nichole's arm.

"So I'm just supposed to believe that you're still you, just with black eyes. That there are no other add on side effect of drinking the demon blood. You're just you with black eyes... what about your soul?"

Austin smiled sweetly taking a step back letting Nichole stand on her own but kept his arm around her waist.

"My soul is still mine" Nichole's breath left her in a big gust, that's what she'd been most worried about. "It's still in here, it's just darker than it once was."

Nichole nodded her head, he was acting the same and he wasn't possessed, maybe he could live like this. The changes in him would been use full as a hunter, keep him more safe when he was out in the field.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hi everyone I'm back, and side note before we get started I wrote this in an hour while I'm waiting for my friends to come pick me up cause we're going down town dancing. So I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. Get to reading!**

It was obvious to both of them that Dean and Sam could never find out about Austin's demon side, Nichole was on board but she still had some worries that she kept to herself. Worries like wither just being a demon is all that was going on with Austin, if maybe she was just making such a big deal about it because of what she learned about demons from her dad and uncles.

Nichole called Dean once she got her thoughts straight letting him know she was fine and she'd stay in the house until he and Sam got back.

"Where is everyone."

Nichole looked over at Austin who was looking at some papers Bobby left out on him desk.

"Dad and Sam are out checking up on a case and Bobby is in down on a supply run or something."

"So we're all alone." Austin's tone suggestive.

"Austin we can't-I don't know." Nichole blabbered, flustered.

Austin had a new heat in his eyes, a devil make me do it type of smile.

"What do you not know if you can do? Nothings changed since the last time."

"Nothing but a new set of eyes." Nichole looked down as she spoke.

Austin sighed, his hands finding Nichole's hips pulling her to him "I've been through the most pain that I can to get my way back to you, now that I can have you... I don't want to even give you the chance to slip away."

Nichole gasped her mouth connecting with Austin's, his hot breath hitting her face. Nichole bit her lips as she pulled away, taking Austin's hand in hers she led him upstairs to her room. Their breath drew ragged when skin met skin and their bodies moved together in a quiet rhythm that quickly turned desperate, they were put there for hours lost in each other. It wasn't until the rumbling of car driving over rocks that Nichole stumbled from the bed pulling on clothes, getting Austin to do the same.

"Nicky!?" Bobby called into the house.

Nichole, hurried down the stairs fixing her hair as she went, Austin trailed behind her. Bobby stood at the foot of the stairs his gaze on her and then his eyes seemed to turn to slits as he noticed Austin, Nichole could see the images rolling through his head.

"Have you lost your damn mind." Bobby exclaimed. "You have any idea what your daddy would do if he saw the state you were in?"

"Uncle Bobby nothing went on. You're not going to say anything to him are you?" Nichole felt like a 16 year old, she felt fearful for her life and Austin's.

"Well I'm not gonna lie for ya." Bobby said while walking into the kitchen, Nichole heard him mutter "I need a drink." Before she heard the sound of a bottle cap hitting the counter.

Austin laughed behind her "This'll be interesting."

Nichole slapped his shoulder playfully, but she still felt the uneasy feeling she never felt before. Even when he and Austin were together before the accident she never felt like this stomach flipping feeling. Things were definitely different now.

.

"NO, Sam this cannot happen."

"Look man I know it sucks but it's not like they're there alone, Bobby's with them." The case they'd checked up on had taken a dangerous spin and they had to stay another day to finish it.

"Yeah playing house." Dean grumbled dumping his bag beside his bed for the night.

The brothers didn't plan on sleeping though, no Dean wanted to get this done as quick as possibly so he could get back to Bobby's.

.

Bobby knew he wasn't going to sleep a peep that night, Dean had called and told him as much. He would be sitting in the study while Austin was to stay on the couch and Nichole in her room upstairs. They were to be far away from each other.

Nichole was "watching tv" with Austin until she felt this wave of sleep just fall over her, with a threat to call her father from Bobby she made her way up to bed alone and crashed.

Nichole's sleep was peaceful until her dad showed up in it.

"Dad what are you doing? DAD!" Nichole called out.

It was night time in the dream, making it hard for Nichole to see anything. Dean didn't turn to face her as she walked forwards, slowly once she noticed he was standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Dad?" Nichole said, voice soft as she looked up at him.

Finally like he just heard her Dean turned around his eyes black, the same Demon black as Austin's.

"You know I never loved Lisa, she was a pain in my ass since day 1. When I was her again on your birthday I just wanted to fuck her and disapear. "Nichole flinched at the harsh words. "And when I found out you were mine? Got I hated myself more than I ever have in my life."

Nichole shook her head "No, No you don't mean this. I'm dreaming, you're not real!"

Dean laughed a dark laugh "Baby, I'm real. Maybe not in the present but I sure as hell am in your future."

"This isn't making sense-" Nichole trailed off as she looked over the cliff.

Sam's body had been dumbed down their like a pile of trash as well as Cas and Bobby's, Nichole whimpered stepping back afraid to catch a glimpse of Austin's body.

"I'm actually up here sweet cheeks, on the winning side." Austin's voice coming from beside Dean.

Nichole looked up her body now shaking with some unknown multitude of feelings.

"Austin I don't understand!"

Austin walked forwards slowly making soothing sounds as he brought Nichole into his arms.

"I know you don't right now baby but you will."

The dream faded away and Nichole was back in the darkness but the terror and confusion from the dream was still with her.

.

Bobby walked into the living room seeing Austin eyes closed on the couch a shit eating smile on his face, and whispered to himself "What the hell's he grinning at?"

 **Hey Everyone! So I hope you like this chapter, I'm not sure when I'll post them next one but it will be soonish... I've made a chose, as you might know I'm going into my second year of college in September so I might not have a lot of free time to write. I also assume that this story will come to an end at chapter 20ish. I'm just going to write when I get a chance and post when a new chapter is complete. THANK YOU to everyone who is staying with this story and is reading, it really does mean a lot to me that people are liking what I create.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I's a little confused in what i'm doing with Austin and Nichole... I know where I want them to end up but I don't know how to get them there. Some imma re read the chapter and figure it out... so if their attitude changes in the next few chapters is cause i'm tweeking them during this chapter.**

The brothers had made it back a couple of hours before Nichole had woken. Dean was pleased when he came bursting into the house to find Austin on the couch and his daughter alone in her bed.

"There she is." Dean smiled when she came into the study.

Nichole had dark circles under her eyes and hadn't been able to fall back asleep until the early morning, and even then she'd had mini dreams about her dad with black eyes. In one of the last ones she was looking in the mirror with demon eyes as well.

The dream had really spooked her, and hearing all the things Dean said about not wanting her and her mom. She knew it wasn't him but when she came down for breakfast and found him sitting at the table, Nichole was unable to meet his eyes.

"What? She mad you made Austin sleep down stairs?" Dean muttered to Bobby, who just shrugged.

"Where's he?" Nichole pretended to not hear Dean's comment.

"He headed into the back field no less then 20 minutes ago." Bobby said looking down at his watch.

Nichole nodded in thanks and took her bowl of fruit outside with her, the morning dew on the grass had gone but the air was still fresh and held a little chill. Nichole walked a couple minutes until she saw Austin, eyes closed laying in peace on his back.

"Hey." Last nights dream flashed in her face but Nichole pushed it to the back on her mind.

Austin smiled up at her but kept his eyes closed, Nichole one foot on either side of his hips lowered down until she sat on him. Austin opened his eyes then his hands going to her hips automatic.

Nichole sat the bowl on his chest "I brought some food if you want some."

Austin chucked deeply rocking his hips upwards into Nichole. "I think you know what I want some of."

Nichole bit her lip her hands moving to hold Austin's on her hips, the tingle he send through her body gave her goosebumps.

"My dad can see us from here." making excuses, Nichole tried to not think about how her panties we're getting wet.

Austin groaned is if in pain, when Nichole started to move off him Austin held her fast "Was the supposed to make me want you less? Dean doesn't bother me."

Nichole took one of her hands from Austin's and ran a pointer finger along his t-shirt covered chest, her feelings were so mixed up and confusing. She didn't grow up in the life like her dad and uncles did, she was raised in a sheltered environment with her mom. She didn't hold the same hate for the "monsters" as the others, she'd been possessed by one before, only being woken to see her mother die at her own hands. But she hate that demon not all of them.

Austin the hunter is the one she'd started falling in love with, it was confusing to believe everything her family had taught her about demons. They were bad and not to be trusted, but Austin didn't seem all that different to her. But Nichole knew that she couldn't ever till her dad what Austin had become, if she did he'd been gone.

"Dean may not bother you but my DAD sure as hell bothers me."

Austin laughed, running a hand up and down her sides. He got what she was saying it was her dad, but he was also the guy who'd kicked his ass out when something had gone a little wrong. Now he was back and was going to be with Nichole, Dean wasn't going to stop him.

"You turned down my offer, we could have ran away together. Avoided this." Austin smirked, Nichole rolled her eyes.

Before she could bite out a witty reply the were interrupted

"Hey!" Dean yelled to them, voice hard.

Nichole looked over to where her dad stood in the doorway to Bobby's kitchen, he just jerked his head sideways. A silent "get your ass in here" gesture. Dean didn't wait for Nichole to respond before he slid back into the house.

"Come on we better face the music, I've seen that look before." Austin raised his eyebrows waiting for the rest of her sentence. "It's the don't make me bring out the shot gun look."

Austin laughed, shot gun wouldn't kill him it would just damage his body. But he wasn't going to bring that up to Nichole now, she still wasn't fully comfortable with his new self yet. So instead Austin just helped them get to their feet before they walked back to the house together.

At first look Bobby seemed to have taken a seat at the table with Dean while Sam had decided to stand leaning against the counter. Nichole felt her heart rate pick up at the 2 chairs that were clearly meant for her and Austin to sit in. Dean nodded to the chairs, meaning for them to take their seats and they did.

Austin moved his chair closer to Nichole's as he took a seat, much to Dean's annoyance. Austin could see it as he looked into the grown mans eyes, Dean had obviously meant placed the chairs farther apart.

The room was silent for a second Bobby and Sam looking at Dean, Dean looking at Nichole eyes hardening when they drifted to Austin. Austin looking at Dean seeming not bothered by the mans angry gaze, and Nichole refused to look at anyone, keeping her eyes on her lap.

Dean sat up in his seat "I'm just going to cut right to it...-"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I know what you're thinking. "Oh my god I thought you were dead" Well sorry to disappoint but I'm just lazy and uninspired :P But now I'm back and hopefully will be writing/posting more often. I'm not going to set a schedule, when ever I post I post. This story I just really want to do good on (Like I try to do with all my favourite shows I ff about) I just don't want to put out crappy content. ANYWAY read!**

Dean sat up in his seat "I'm gonna cut right to the chase, I don't trust you. I don't know what gave you were trying to play sneaking around with my daughter. But I also Have experience with demon blood impacting this family."

Sam cleared his throat "What Dean's trying to say is, we shouldn't have left you to deal with this on your own. I know how strong the pull to drink is, it took god to put me right. So whatever you need to get you clean, we're going to help this time."

"Can I speak?" Austin asked after a moment of silence. "I understand why you didn't help me before, I hurt Nichole. Almost killed her, believe me that has stayed with me. But after I left the motel I found myself in an abandon warehouse in South Dakota, month's without demon blood."

"What are you trying to say? You're clean?"

Nichole kept her eyes on her lap, she knew the only reason he wasn't drinking it any more was because he didn't need to. The only blood in his veins now is demon.

"That's right." Austin nodded.

"That's bull." Bobby said.

Austin jumped in to defend himself "It's not. I know it might be hard to believe and I might have to stay locked down in the panic room of you to see that lack of blood doesn't do anything to me. I was strong and I stopped, because I had someone to stop for."

Nichole looked up to see Austin looking at her.

"Alright, enough with the sap." Dead cut in. "You're back on probation, one slip up and we're going to have some serious problems."

Austin nodded in understanding, Dean looked at his daughter waited for her too also nod before he carried on.

"Other than the blood drinking there's another problem here. Austin you'll be sleeping down stairs- Actually you know what? Just pretend there is no upstairs, cause as far as you're concerned there isn't one."

"Dude." Nichole grumbled under her breath, was he trying to embarrass her?

"No I get it, you want to know nothing is going on under your roof."

Technically it was Bobby's roof but no one said anything to the contrary. Dean's face remained blank, if he'd known Austin had been trying to get into his daughters pants. He'd have been less accommodating while on the road, instead of leaving them together all the time.

"K we'll it's almost noon, Sam and I have to get rolling on this case."

"Maybe I can help?" Austin offered straight away.

Dean looked at him unsure leaving Sam to step in "Ever heard of a Rugaru?"

"Those the ones that eat human flesh?" Austin questioned.

"Yea how'd you know that?" Dean asked, taking a seat beside his brother.

Austin shrugged "It was the last case my father and I ever worked together."

Dean nodded and tossed a book he'd picked up back on the table "Tell us what you know."

Nichole and Bobby had excused themselves. Both going down to the basement to gather a few supplies they knew the boys would need when they went after the thing.

"You really have your heart set on giving him another chance?" Bobby asked.

Nichole smiled up at him "I have to believe that in all the bad in this world, there has to be some good out there."

God Nichole hoped she hadn't made a mistake by letting Austin back into their lives, but other than the whole demon thing he'd told her the truth since the jump.

.

"I need you to promise me this is a good idea." Dean asked his daughter as she helped construct rock salt bullets.

Nichole stuck her tongue out as she used the lighter to melt the cap to the body.

"I promise I'm 100% healed, you wanna go a round to prove it?" she joked.

Dean had never gone a round with her in his life, when Nichole had learned a few self defence moves they'd gone super slow motion.

"You know it's not a ridiculous question, you just got out of the hospital."

"Dad- that was three months ago. My health isn't the only reason you're questioning this."

Dean put down what he was doing "If something goes wrong I don't want you caught in the middle."

"You mean with Austin." Nichole wasn't even mad, she had her second guesses when it came to him too but she couldn't show it, "It'll be fine, it's one human. Besides I'll be in the motel room while you three go out and kill this thing."

"It's my job to worry."

"I know," Nichole smiled, "To tell you the truth you're a lot less suffocating than mom."

Dean snorted "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true and I never knew why until after her death but, she always use to say _You never know what's out there lurking._ I use to think she meant murders and rapists but now I know what she really meant. I don't think I ever made a move with out her knowing where I was."

"Your mom, she loved you. When I came to visit the day of your party, she was telling me about when she had you. She was a little party girl when I'd first met her but having you, changed everything for her. You were the best thing she could have ever wished for."

Nichole nodded, quickly whipping a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I'm kind of like her huh." Dean nodded, "So what you're saying is you want me to have a baby in order for me to chill out."

"See now why'd you have to go and ruin the moment." He complained, "That is so the opposite of what I want. Baby's shouldn't have baby's."

Nichole laughed at the disgust on Dean's face "Don't worry, I don't plan on expanding the family any time soon."

"good, let's get this done before Bobby gets back with Sam and Austin."

The room fell back into silence as the 2 worked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nichole left her dad to study up on lore while she took a quick nap on the couch, while she was sleeping she had another weird dream but this time it was only her and Austin that were in it.

Austin was whispering a freon language into her ear while he stood behind her, chest tight to her back, hands moving seductively up and down her bare arms.

"I don't know what you're saying." Nichole sighed, the only response she got was open mouthed kisses to her neck.

*On the road*

Sam and Bobby were riding up front while Austin appeared to be sleeping in the back. Bobby took this time to talk with Sam.

"You really think he cured himself?"

Sam sighed "I don't know Bobby. I mean I guess it's possible-"

"But you don't think he could have done it?"

"No. I remember what a blind hunger I had... You can't just drop it."

"You had yellow eyes blood in your system since you were little, Maybe that made it harder for you to resist the blood."

"... Yeah, Maybe. I just don't want my quick brush off to result with my niece's death."

Bobby nodded, they all felt it when Nichole was in the ICU. Dean had almost lost his mind, he'd had to be dragged out of the house for a case a week after Nichole was discharged.

"Just look after her and watch him, I'm not sure what It is but I just have a bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen.

Austin's lips turned up a little at the corner as he listened to the men talk about him, but he quickly shook it off Nichole was his main focus right now.

*At Bobby's*

Nichole squirmed on the couch in sleep, Dean glanced at her, smiling softly before turning back to the books.

Nichole felt a heat in the pit of her stomach as Austin rubbed his hand across it, not the turned on feeling either more like a knotting.

When Austin spoke this time it was in English.

"It's in you know, I know you can feel it too. Even awake I see the way your always moving different around me."

"What are you?-"

"Shhh baby." Austin whispered as he faded away from her and Nichole slipped into a dreamless sleep.

.

"You slept a good few hours." Dean said as he placed a slice of pizza in front of his daughter.

"you cooked?" Nichole asked sitting up.

Dean laughed and pointed to the frozen pizza box on the counter. Nichole laughed, picking up the pizza and taking a big bite, she was starving.

"Are they back yet?" Dean shook his head.

"I heard for Bobby a little after you konked out, said it'd be another hour."

Nichole just nodded and ate the rest of her pizza.

after a silence had become too much for her Nichole looked over Dean who'd taken a spot in the chair beside the couch, when he felt eyes on him he looked over and raised in eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"If... Let's say-have you ever met a demon that was good." _Wow that was smooth._ Nichole thought to herself.

"What?" Dean sat up straighter, "No. Demons are called DEMONS for a reason. Their hells bitches."

"So you don't think there can be a demon who'd stayed in touch with their soul?" Nichole's words felt awkward in her mouth.

The words Nichole was saying reminded Dean of when Ruby had said "I still remember what it's like to be human" When she'd played him and tried to convince him that she was good. It was a load of bull shit and tho he didn't really believe her, a part of him sort of did.

"Who the hell have you been talking too? Has Crowley been here!"

"Yes, but that's not the point. It was just a simple question."

"What the fu-That is entirely the point Nick!"

Nichole stood up "Stop yelling, just forget it."

"No!" Dean shouted, gripping his daughters arm to keep her looking at him "When the hell have you been talking to Crowley."

"I don't talk he mostly does the talking... He's popped up a couple of times."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm pretty sure I told you when ever you see anything to run the other freaking way, You don't stop to chat with the KING OF HELL!"

Nichole turned away down casting her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU-"

"What in the sam hell is going on here!?" Bobby asked as he entered the house, the other two boys peeking their heads in behind him.

When they'd pulled up Dean'd voice could be heard across the junk yard.

"My daughter had been talking to hell's head bitch." Dean growled.

Austin had locked eyes on Nichole as soon as he got into the space, he knew about Crowley's visit and now apparently Dean did too.

"What?" Sam went and stood next to his brother, Nichole avoiding his eyes as well.

"Let me go." Nichole growled frustrated, pulling her arm free from the vice grip Dean had on her.

"Hey, let's just go for a walk." Austin said to Nichole, softly taking her hand in his.

"Over my dead body." Dean stepped towards them but Sam held him back, nodding at the couple to go.

"But not too far." Sam added "Dean what the hell man."

"She talking to demons, he got a demon blood drinker-"

"Ex demon blood drinker." Bobby interrupted, Dean glared before continuing.

"Says the ex junky. She's sneaking out behind my back who knows what else she beening doing or talking about... Where the hell did they go!?"

Dean walked out onto the front steps and looked around the front yard not seeing the pair anywhere "Son of a bitch."

.

"God he makes me so mad!" Nichole growled as Austin kissed her neck.

"Forget about him, he's being a dick but at least he cares."

"Yeah well I really wish he'd just not." She sighed, head lulling to the side. "Hey... umm have you been having any dreams lately?"

Austin chuckled "Dreams about what? I've had dreams about this." he said and pressed his hips into hers roughly.

Nichole hissed at the contact, her body feeling hypersensitive as of late. Come to think of it she'd been more everything lately, her emotions were just out of whack... maybe it was just that time of the month again.

"That's not what I mean...Austin stop, I can't think clearly when you're touching me like this."

Austin sighed but moved slightly so his body was a couple inches from hers, but not touching.

"I've been having dreams about us and-and my family dying."

Austin looked into her eyes a smile pealing over his lips "You've been having them a lot more lately haven't you... Even without my help you've been dreaming."

Nichole stood up straighter pushing her hands against Austin's chest for some distance.

"What the hell do you mean "without my help". You've been giving me those dreams!?" Okay, now she was freaked out.

"I was showing you our future, showing you who you're meant to be."

"Are you fucking nuts!"

Austin used his hand to push Nichole back against the brick wall "This is what you wanted when you picked me, you knew this what going to happen. You and me are going to start a whole new chapter in history, Lucifer chose us."

Nichole shook her head hard and fast.

"Just think about who your family is, Sam is your uncle... he is Lucifer's true vessel, Dean gift wrapped for Michael."

"No, No , NO! Garth told me about this... That was for the big fight, my uncle jumped into the box with Lucifer inside him taking Adam with him. That fight was over Lucifer is in the cage with Michael!"

"But they are true vessels! And you are on Sam's side on hells side!"

"No!" Nichole pushed harder against Austin but he didn't move. "Dad was right" _No matter the demon they were a creature from hell, Pained, cruel and diluted. and Austin was no different._

"Once you have this baby, Lucifer will be born again!" Austin's eyes turning black, his hand caressing Nichole's stomach.

Nichole looked down in shock.

"You've noticed it right? The way you're body is slowly changing, How you've been more emotional lately-That's the demons blood in your system."

"You're making no sense!" She cried.

"I've been feeding you for weeks now, it's only become easier once I was allowed to stay in the house. A little drop of my blood in a drink here or there, a couple of drops in your mouth a night time."

"You've poisoned me. I trusted you!"

"Baby I've made you stronger. You can't carry the devil in a human body, it's not strong enough."

Nichole felt like she could pass out or throw up, she'd betrayed her family. She'd allowed her self to be manipulated into thinking Austin was still the hunter she knew. She can't be pregnant with the devil... this cannot be happening. But it was and she didn't know how to stop it.

 **Bamn Finally! This was the goal of my story, where I wanted to take it. Only took me 10 chapters and a billions days :P I really want to hear your thoughts on this! Please review and let me know what you're thinking. Even if you don't like where I've taken it, I'd still like to know your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Happy New Year, 2016**

"Nichole!" Dean yelled for the billionth time.

They boys had been searching the woods surrounding Bobby's, they knew the two didn't drive off. Dean called to Cas a couple times but he hadn't answered, busy with his angel crap.

They were on hour 2 when Sam called out to his brother "Dean look."

Dean spun around, almost knocking himself over as he looked to the other side of Bobby's year. Sure enough across the space Nichole came running out of the woods. Sam got to her first and held her while she collapsed in his arms, When Dean reached him he took her from his brother.

Nichole's body shook violently as she sobbed, her body was unusually hot but her skin was pale white.

"What happened, where's Austin?"

(10 Minutes earlier)

"So what are you going to do? HUH! Keep me locked up somewhere until the baby's born?"

Austin chuckled, putting some distance between them "I don't have too. Naw I'm going to let you go back to your family, I'll drop in every once and a while to make sure everything is going smoothly but other than that, well lets just say you'll aways have a pair of black eyes on you."

"I... You're letting me go?" Nichole was shocked.

"Yep." Austin popped his P.

Nichole rubbed her eyes and stood straighter "What are you stupid? You think I wont just get an abortion at the clinic the second I get a chance."

Austin chucked, shaking his head at the girl "Sweet sweet Nicky-A baby's life is tied to their mother. But in this case- Your life is also tied to the survival of this baby... Ergo this baby get's harmed or heaven forbid DIES, so do you."

Nichole felt a fresh new wave of angry tears "You son of a bitch!"

"I've been called worst." he said shrugging off her words. "Now I'm pretty sure your father and Uncle have been searching the yard for you. Head about 2 minutes that way and you'll make it back."

Nichole watched as Austin walked the opposite way to where he'd directed her to go... What the hell was she going to do, they were going to disown her. She can't keep the baby. She'd rather die than birth Lucifer. Austin had been slipping her demons blood, would she have to start drinking it on her own. Would she become a demon too just like her dreams.

Nichole had slid to the ground head lulled back as tears leaked steadily from her eyes to her cheeks and shoulders. She sobbed hearing uncle calling her name, on shaking legs Nichole followed Austin's instructions and found her way back to Bobby's yard.

Sam was the first person she saw and when he made his way towards her Nichole took off running into his arms.

(Present)

Nichole could hear her father asking about Austin but the mention of his name only made her cry harder, for how stupid she'd been to believe she could be happy with him.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, grabbing her dad's leather jacket. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What happened Nicky?" Dean asked, thought his voice was panicked and fearful he tried not to yell and shake her.

Nichole shook her head "I can't... You're going to hate me."

Sam signed looking at his brother, nodding that they should bring her inside. Dean nodded back signalling for Sam to go ahead and let Bobby know they'd found her.

Dean grumbled a "Let's go inside." But Nichole just held tighter to him.

"Dean I got your call." Cas appeared.

"That was over and days ago you dick!" Dean shouted back, arms tightening around his daughter.

Cas looked down at his shoes "Heaven is very busy Dean-"

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting choir practice?" he snapped back.

"I don't get it..." Dean rolled his eyes "What's wrong with her?"

Dean made an I don't know face as Nichole took a deep breath and pulled away, moving to stand up.

"I wanna go inside." She muttered softly.

Dean nodded, resting a hand on her back he helped guide her in the right direction. Cas followed behind them silently.

"Cas." Sam was surprised to see him too.

"I know Dick I'm late." Cas replied, his tone nonchalant.

Sam's face scrunched at the insult, but he let it go with a roll of his shoulders.

"You guys need to know something." Nichole's voice was soft and she refused to look anyone in the eye.

Bobby had joined the group as they huddled in the kitchen area.

"After that you should probably tell them about that abomination growing in your womb." Cas added.

Dean's face scrunched like he smelled something funky "Did you just say womb?"

"I think he did." Sam's face matched his brothers.

It took the boys a second before they looked toward the young girl who's eyes were still glued to the floor.

"If that why that fucking blood drinking bitch didn't come back with you? I'm going to shot his balls clean off." Dean growled, anger flared within him.

Nichole's body shook while more tears blinded her.

"Cas a little harsh with the abomination thing." Bobby muttered to the angel.

"No I'm quite correct." Cas said in a very cas like voice.

Nichole whipped at her eyes but didn't look up fully but, she was aware of her fathers eyes burning holes into her head.

"Cas is right." Cas smiled an I told you so smile at Bobby "I've been hiding things from you... I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would end like this."

"I'm confused." Sam said, voice soft/comforting.

Nichole took a deep breath "When I first ran into him I didn't know. I only found out just before he came to live with us-"

"She's talking about Austin."

Dean snapped "I got that Cas, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Nichole continued "I thought he'd been possessed at first, that a demon was inside him, like with what happened with mom. But it wasn't. Apparently Austin had drank so much Demon blood that his soul was to tainted."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing "Let me get this-You're telling me that Austin is a full blown demon, and you knew this."

Nichole nodded her head, taking a peek at Deans face for the first time that night.

"Apparently he's also feeding me blood, putting it in my drinks and a couple drops in my mouth at night."

Dean gagged "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"And he was feeding me his blood because he said the baby needed a stronger body to develop in."

"But why that doesn't make any sense." Sam asked.

Nichole ignored her uncle and turned to Cas "You can see it can't you." He nodded

"News reached heaven. That why I chose now to come, the angels need more information before we can proceed."

Dean interjected "Proceed with what?"

"The baby isn't human Dean." Cas said like he should already know.

"Great." Dean threw his hands up "My daughters knocked up with a demon baby."

"No, It's worst than that." Nichole pipped in.

Dean glanced at her from the corner of his eye "What could possibly be worst."

"It's Lucifer." She sniffled "Since he's trapped in the cage-"

Dean held his palm out to spot her "I lived through the story, thanks."

"How is this possible?" Bobby pondered to himself out loud.

"We knew Crowley has been planning something for a while know, hell has been too quiet. What we didn't know was that Austin was in on it." Cas said, we meaning heaven.

"So my daughter is the punch line in some whacked up waffle nut hell plan?"

"Don't worry Dean the angel's plan to abort the foetus from her-"

"Do not say womb again!" He interrupted.

Nichole panicked "No! No! You can't!"

"Heaven cannot permit Lucifer to be reincarnated."

"No! Stay away from me, I'll die!" She fought back.

Dean took hold of her hand "Look I know that it's scary but you'll be fine, Cas will get rid of it and then I'm going to lay every kind of witch, angels voodo ward on you I can."

"Austin told me that the baby and I are linked. It's the same Idea as a baby needing it's mom to survive. If this baby dies while inside me- so do it."

"Son of a bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **HI :) I just want to say 1 thing about "teen moms" I'm not fore nor against it (it's no ones business really so there shouldn't even be sides) Things happen and just because of this story and the story line, OBVIOUSLY Nichole being pregnant isn't a good thing... cause its the devil DUH. So I hope anything I say doesn't offend anyone reading. THANKS & ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Dean send Nichole to bed a couple hours ago, now he passed in front of his brother, Uncle and an angel.

"What are our options." He finally asked.

Sam sighed "Nichole has the baby and then we take it from there."

"Are you tripping shrooms right now?" Dean snapped.

"Dean I cannot allow the foetus to be born."

"You're not killing my daughter Cas!" Dean yelled "Why don't you use your freaking angel mojo and find us a new solution."

Cas shook his head "Dean if that child really is Lucifer we cannot wait."

"Well you're gonna have to!... I need a drink."

Dean stormed his way into the kitchen grabbing a beer, how could things have gone so wrong so fast. Not only was his daughter dicking around with a demon, but she was also getting slipped demon to support the devil growing inside her!

Sam came into the kitchen to check up on his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"We'll figure something out Dean, once we find a way to unlink them, then we can get rid of it."

"She's just a 19 year old girl Sam." Dean hung his head "She shouldn't be going through this."

"What ever you want me to do Dean, I'll do it."

"There is nothing you or I can do... Once we figure out a plan and this whole thing is over, we're going to find her a place to live with a normal family. A place she wont get caught up in this crap, Who know's maybe we'll sign her up for some classes and have her stay at a college dorm for all I care. I can't keep putting her life in danger."

"Dean listen, Nicky is always going to be in danger. Lisa was killed and she got possessed before she was even your "Daughter" in your life... She was always a target and always will be, sending her away is just going to cause more pain."

"I can't just do nothing."

"Then don't. We still got a punk ass demon to hunt down."

Dean nodded, He was going to find Austin and kick the living shit out of him.

.

The next morning was hard, Nichole didn't want to get out of bed and face her family, the ones she'd let down the most. It was also embarrassing first of all the fact that she'd allowed herself to get impregnated by a demon but now she was also no even in the position to chose wither she'd keep it or not.

"Nicky you awake?" Sam knocked on the door.

Sitting up she groan "Come in."

Sam looked like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, she guessed that they'd been up most of the night talking about her.

"Dean went out for some supply's since you'll be stuck in here for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't have anyone getting to you. As much as demons are probably now on your side the angels are not."

Nichole felt upset, her chest tightening "So cas, is he-"

Sam just nodded "You know he's come to like you Nicky... He is an angel and as of late he hasn't posse a threat to your life physically."

"Not but he wants to kill the baby, even though the cost is my life. He's doing what heaven wants him to do... Sam I'm carrying the devil, Maybe it' be better if-"

"Stop! Don't even start. No one here would be better without you, Don't even try to appeal to any of us with that crap again. You are a Winchester, part of this family and we are going to do everything we possibly can in order to keep you safe... Get washed up and come down stairs, we have a lot of things to do."

.

Dean got back after Nichole had showered and joined her uncles downstairs, he had some food and hunting supply's in case some "dick head angels" tried anything stupid. Dean had also stopped by Austin's apartment but as he guess he wasn't there.

"Dean you're not going to be able to catch him, I don't think he'll show his face again until the baby is born or unless it's in danger."

Dean gave his brother a question look needed a bigger explanation.

"If that really is Lucifer in there you can bet your ass the top demons are now on Nichole protection detail."

"This is too fucked up." Dean ran his hands down his face.

"This is the new normal for right now, now help me draw some angels wards."

They boys heard fast paced foot prints over head followed by the sound of vomiting, _morning sickness._

 _"_ Go check on her, I got this." Sam told the spray paint can from his brother.

When Dean entered the bathroom he found his daughter curled up, head resting on the cold ceramic tub.

"Just leave me here to die, I deserve it." Nichole groaned, sitting up again to empty her stomach into the toilet. Dean stepped forward and took hold of hair so it wouldn't fall in.

Nichole pulled back and flushed the toilet when she was done, pulling herself up to the sink to brush he teeth. The taste in her mouth only made her want to throw up again.

"You're not going to die, Nicky-"

"I'm so sorry... It's bad enough to have a knocked up daughter but I can't even get rid of it." A tear slid down her face "I thought he really loved me, stupid huh?"

Dean shook his head "Demon's lie all the time to get what they want, but I know for a fact that Austin. The real him, before the demon blood... He really cared for you. I never told you this because we'll you were supposed to think he died but, he came to the hospital a couple days after you were admitted. I walked in when he was telling you "he'd be better for you". While he was trying I guess he died in the process and his soul was just too dark to be anything else."

"Everything is so screwed up." She sniffled.

"I know kiddo but we'll figure it out, we always do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Sorry it's been forever, I feel like I'm failing when I let my stories go without updates. But never the less I'm posting whenever I can :0 Hope you guys like it.**

Nichole grabbed her headphone and went out onto the front porch, she couldn't handle being cooped up in that house any more. Since her family found out she was pregnant they'd been researching and making calls to try and find out anything they could but most of their leads came up empty. The ones they did seem promising always were a dead end.

It had been 5 weeks now and much to Nichole's disgust her stomach started to round as "it" started to develop and grow.

Nichole sighed, leaning her back against the wooden ledge. It was finally nice outside after days and days of hard rain. The sun warmed her skin and relaxed her as she closed her eye letting the music take her away. Nichole was so wrapped up in her music she didn't hear the car approaching, or the foot falls displacing the gravel as the men walked towards the house.

When their shadows blocked the sun Nichole was startled out of her relaxed state. They men both around the same age as her uncle and father stood in front of her smiling. She removed her ear buds so she could hear them when they spoke to her.

"Sorry-Can I help you?" Nichole straightened up.

The man in the blue shirt stepped closer to her, his left leg on a step as he invaded her personal space.

"You must be Nichole Winchester, we've heard a lot about you." The one in the green sweater just nodded grinning.

Nichole moved to stand "My dad and Uncle are inside with Bobby if you'd like to talk to them." Blue shirt's hand shot out for her arm.

She froze looking down at her captured limb. "Please let go."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Blue guy moved fast, covering her mouth so she could scream.

Green hoodie grabbed her lets and they both wrestled to keep their hold and get her to the car. Once shoved inside she began to scream for help, hoping one of the guys inside would hear her.

It didn't take long for their car to back up and then take off away from the house, Nichole was turned looking as the house got smaller. Just before she was about to turn around Dean stepped out onto the porch, his arms waving about as the car disappeared.

.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked,

The sound of a car on gravel could be heard inside the house.

Bobby stood "I wasn't expecting anyone." he followed Dean toward the front of the house.

"Nichole was on the porch." Sam said as he followed.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean shouted, barging out of the house.

His eyes took no time zeroing in on his daughter in the back seat of an unknown car. He didn't know what to do and found himself shouting swears into the air. The other two men joined him in the sun.

"Who is that?" Sam asked. "Where the hell is Nicky?"

It took him a second but he clued into the situation as her looked at his brothers face as he watched the rusty green car disappear down the road.

"Cas!" Dean called, voice strained. "Cas you son of a bitch, get your feathered ass down here!"

The three waited but there was no sound of wings.

"Damn it!" Dean slammed the door open as he ran inside, reaching for Sams computer.

Sam come to stand by his brother in the kitchen, watching as his fingers typed violently on the keys.

"Move let me do it. Dean let me!" The second time more forceful, his brother growled giving up, shoving the computer in his direction.

Bobby came in puffing "I didn't recognize the car, but whoever it was had to have been a hunter."

Dean looked at the man "Why hunters? It could be demons or-"

"No, I've been think about this for a couple of weeks now. We've been calling hunters asking some very off questions. The news of Austin would have travelled by now and now the questions about demon births. It's not to far fetched to think that someone put two and two together and figured out Nichole's situation."

Dean ran a hand down his face "I didn't even think of the risk of asking other hunters."

"Don't beat yourself up son-"

"I got it!" Sam shouted "They just turned onto the highway heading west."

"Lets move. Bobby you stay here and keep on looking at angels we haven't seen before." The older man just nodded.

Sam and Dean got into the impala and took off to get Nichole back.

.

Nichole struggled as the guy in green tied rope around her wrists and ankles while blue guy continued to speed down the open road.

"Stop squirming around, you're going to rip the skin." Green guy sighed, turning back around.

"Maybe I wouldn't be fighting to get away, if I hadn't been taken against my will." Nichole snap, kicking the back of his seat.

He ignored the constant pounding in his back until he snapped, turning sharply and grabbing her chin between his fingers.

"Listen you little shit!-" "Kyle." The other man shouted.

Kyle slowly released his grip on her, turning slowly to face the other man. The rest of the ride was quiet, all Nichole could do was watch the road and exit signs. The man could decided to exit at any moment, It was going to be hard for her family to find her. Nichole couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheeks, feeling the bruises that would soon show up on her chin.

The sun had started to set behind the buildings in the town they'd turned into not more than 10 minutes ago. They'd been driving for most of the day, only stopping twice for bathroom breaks. The town looked fancy, way to fancy for the way these to men were dressed.

The drive way they turned into led up to a beautiful blue house. I looked like a small b&b, or at least what use to be a place that hosted people. The man drove past the house into the back yard, there was a building that resembled a barn.

The paint was chipped and didn't seem to fit with the house that blocked it's view from the street.

"Where the hell are we?" Nichole muttered under her breath.

The car came to a stop, both men got out. Kyle grabbed her from the back, cutting her leg ties so she could walk as he dragged her towards the barn doors.

"Help!" Nichole screamed, she was only greeted with the mens laughter.

Blue shirt opened the doors for them "No one can hear you all the way out here. Tie her up then meet me in the main house."

Kyle pushed past him, there was a lone chair sitting in the middle of the room. Nichole was retied to it, bound so tight that she had to sit rod straight to breath correctly. Lastly a gag was roughly wrapped around her head, immediately making her mouth dry. And then she was left alone.

.

"Dean if you drive any faster you're going to get pulled over."

"Why don't you worry less about my driving and more about finding your niece." Dean snapped back.

Sam raised his hands in defence "Man I told you, she hasn't moved in over 2 hours."

"Maybe they found her phone and took the tracker out, they could have ditched it on the highway."

"The concordance are coming from a small town 68 miles from here. If they ditched the phone it would have been on the highway, not some drive through town."

Dean shut up after that, pressing his foot harder on the accelerator.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

 **If it wasn't so late i'd write one more chapter but It's 10 and I got class really early tomorrow. Hope you like the chapter.**

A different man came to the barn a couple hours after they'd arrive with a bowl of food and a mug of something hot, most likely tea. He set it all down on the table a couple of feet away before taking the gag out.

"Please let me go." Nichole whimpered mouth dry, Her voice raw from screaming for so long.

"Can't do that. My brothers said you're important." The guy said, he looked to be in his late teens.

"I'm really not, just let me go. I know two brothers too- my uncle and father. They're all about family and well you just took one of-"

The guy nodded "The Winchesters are famous, we all know about them-and about you."

"You look really young to be a hunter." Nichole said.

He laughed "I'm 18, you dad was 4 when he started. and your how old?"

Nichole rolled her eyes, thought it best to just quite while she was behind.

"I'm Greg by the way." He said, walking over to the table and picking up the steaming cup.

"If my hands were untied I could hold that myself." Nichole said looking at the cup as Greg held it to her lips.

"Now if I did that my brothers would be tying me up right next to ya."

Nichole sipped the tea slowly, the hot liquid soothing her throat. Once she'd had enough, she shook her head; a signal for Greg to take it away.

"WHAT THE HELLS TAKING SO LONG!?" Kyle's voice shouted from farther away.

Greg turned back to her "I better go before they come out here." he stood took some bread from the bowl and held it to her mouth.

After a few bite the bread was gone and Greg walked fast to the door of the barn "Thanks."

Nichole didn't know why she said it but she felt like Greg didn't chose the life that was given to him. Not that most hunters did, some were made for it but he didn't seem the type.

Greg nodded to her "I'll be back some time tomorrow morning."

Once gone Nichole looked at her surroundings, there was nothing here that could help her in the slightest. At least Greg had left her gag off, that thing was just down right uncomfortable.

The night past long and painful, her back started aching and the ropes were so tight that there was no wiggle room. The urge to pee also came and went, Nichole didn't care how long she had to hold it, she was not peeing her pants.

She hadn't even realized she'd drifted off until she was woken by the sun light being let in through the open barn door.

"Finally, get the hell up." Kyle groaned, his hair ruffled like he'd rolled out of bed.

Nichole just realized her arms and legs were no longer tied down.

"Yeah yeah don't get too excited, you're only being let out for a bathroom break. Make it snappy."

Nichole let Kyle man handle her as she was dragged towards the house. It didn't seem like anyone was around at the moment. Nichole took as long as she could in the bath room, washing her face with cold water. The day was already hot even though it was so early. Before she knew it she was tied back in the barn and left alone.

It wasn't very long after she was tied back up that Greg came to her, he carried more dishes filled with food.

"Thought I'd give you some breakfast. I know my brother already brought you into the house."

"I'm fine thanks." Greg gave her a look, after a second he just shrugged his shoulders and moved on.

"Why'd they take you?"

Nichole rolled her eyes "Ask them, I'd rather be in my own bed right now. But instead I'm tied up here."

"No I mean I know they took you for a reason, they just won't tell me what that is."

"And you think I know? I'm just as lost as you, I'm just a hunters daughter. My only problems were supposed to be of the supernatural nature."

Greg chuckled "The supernatural is everyone's problem."

"Tell me about it."

"GREG, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE." Greg jumped at his brothers voice.

"Guess I better go, I'll be back later." Before he could open the door there was a sound of gun fire and a bang on the barn wall. "What the?"

There was a long silence before the barn door flew off it's hinges.

Nichole screamed and Greg jumped to his feet. When Nichole look up she saw Austin standing before her, a murderous look on his face. Nichole wasn't really sure if she was happy to see him or not.

She watched as Austin's eyes zoned in on Greg who was now running towards a trunk, located near the back of the barn.

"Now now, it's not very nice taking what isn't yours." Austin mocked, walking over to the boy.

"Stop." Nichole screamed. "Don't kill him, he didn't do anything."

Austin rolled his eyes "Oh please, he would have slit your throat if his brothers told him too."

There was a loud crack and then Gregs body slumped to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at her.

"You're a monster. Get the hell away from me!" Nichole yelled as Austin bent to untie her.

"Is that any way to talk to your rescuer?"

"Please! You are the reason they even took me in the first place!"

He chuckled "I know for a fact this is not the first time you've been taken. They could have been trying to hurt Dean or Sam for all you know."

Nichole just stuck him with a glare.

Austin raised his hands "I said could have, you're lucky my demons were looking out for you. This could have ended badly."

"Oh please, my death is the only good thing that could possibly happen at this point." The last tie came loss and Nichole stood, putting some distance between her and the demon.

"Should I be concerned?" Austin asked, eyeing her.

"Believe me I've already Offered up the idea, Sam shot it down."

Austin tried to stroke the back of his hand down her ace but Nichole moved out of the way.

"I don't understand why you don't want to be apart of this, this re birth will be one of the greatest moments in history."

"You don't understand!? Other than being a pregnant teen I'm giving birth to Lucifer!"

"And? Sounds all good to me."

"You're psychotic."

Austin reached out lightning fast grabbing Nichole's arm and pulling her towards him "I think we've hand enough play time for today. You're father and Uncle have been driving all night to find you. They're about an hour out, i figure I'd save them the trip and drop you off."

Before Nichole could question him she looked up to find herself standing in the middle of a road surrounded by trees. Not more than 20 feet in front of her the impala roared, it was coming straight toward her. Nichole jumped to the side as the breaks squealed. If she'd been a second later she would have been road kill.

Damn Demons.

 **Let me know what you think, review :) see ya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey guys hope you like the chapter, I've been neglectful with this story because I have others that I've been more focused on. I think I'm going to make this story 40 chapters BUT that means that there is going to be a chapter every month. Maybe even more of a gap then that, then again I might stop at 20, we'll see. thank you.**

"Which way Sam?" Dean growled fed up, he's daughter was taken from their own yard.

"This road goes on for another few miles and then...What?"

"What? What?"

"It says that Nichole's right in front-Dean watch out!" Sam yelled horrified, as he looked up to see his niece in the middle of the road.

Dean swore swerving to he left, the sound of breaks and tiers squealed filled the silence. Sam tired to look out the rear-view window to see if Nichole had gotten out of the way but he couldn't see anything.

"Did we hit her?" Dean yelled scrambling to get out of the car, Sam was right there with him.

They ran around the back of the car and Dean felt all the air leave his lungs, Nichole was laying face down the ground curled around her stomach. The sound of her whimpers filled his ears.

"Nichole?" Dean asked, kneeling down slowly next to his daughter putting a hand on her back.

"Dad I think something is wrong." Nichole gasped trying to catch her breath. "I think it's the baby." She was in too much pain to care what she called the damn thing.

Sam have to kneel on the other side of her "Can you stand?"

Nichole kept her head down in too much pain to lift it, her stomach felt like it was on fire. The creature inside flopped around like a snake causing her to lose her breath. Dean bent down scooping his hands under his daughter and lifted her as gently as he could, trying not to shuffle her around so much. His heart squeezed as his daughter cried out in pain.

"We need Cas." Sam said, following his brother.

"We don't need that angel dick!" Dean spat, he wasn't letting someone who wanted to risk killing his daughter near her.

"He might be the only one who can help her."

After helping Nichole crawl up in the back seat Dean turned back to face his brother, closing the door so Nichole couldn't hear.

"I don't want that son of a bitch anywhere near my daughter, we'll take her to the hospital. She's pregnant, this isn't some weird disease. They can help her."

Sam cringed as Nichole shrieked in pain "It's worth a shot."

The boys drove as fast as the car could take them and managed to find a hospital less than an hour away, Nichole seemed to be in so much pain Dean was preying that she'd just pass out. Sadly her body wouldn't give her that peace, she cried the whole way into town.

"Just hang in there Nick." Dean hushed, as he helped his daughter into the emergency room. "Somebody help us!" he yelled barging through the double doors.

"It really hurts, I'm doing to die?"

Dean looked down at his daughter, she was looking at him like she was pleading for him to make the pain stop. He wished more then anything in the world that he could take all her pain away.

"I'm not going to let that happen." At that moment the nurses got to them, they took Nichole from his arms and laid her on a bed.

Nichole's cries just seemed to get louder the further she was taken from her father and uncle.

"Sir we need to ask you some questions so we know what to expect going in. Is your daughter allergic to any meds?"

Dean shook his head "No, but she's pregnant and she fell."

The doctor nodded "Okay we'll try to do everything we can for her."

"And the baby."

The doctor sighed "I just want you to know that our top priority is to save your daughter."

"No you don't understand! That baby cannot die!"

"I'm going to try my best but your daughter, she's the one I'm in there to save." And then he was gone, following the path his daughter had just been taken.

"Sam if that baby dies-"

"I know. We need to call him Dean." he just nodded back, Cas was their only hope now.

"Castiel, get your feathery ass down here." Dean prayed, looking up at the harsh hospital lights.

"Hello Dean." Cas said from behind him.

"Jesus!"

"Thanks for getting here so fast." Sam said, nodding in the angels direction.

"Why did you call?"

Sam looked at Dean, letting him explain "Nichole is somewhere in this hospital at risk of dying because of that-thing inside her. I need you to scower the earth until you find a way to help her."

"Dean-"

"Listen you dick! I don't care if that thing in her is Lucifer. She is still my daughter and if that damn baby dies so does she. And you are going to fix it!" Dean got right in his face. "If you find a way to get that thing out of her WITHOUT killing her, then I'll let you do anything you need to."

Cas just nodded before there was a sound of wings and Cas disappeared, there was nothing else for the brothers to do but wait.

.

A nurse came to them about an hour in, asking them to fill out a couple papers on Nichole. They had record of her from years ago but it needed to be updated with new information.

"Do you have an update on Nichole Winchester?" Dean asked when he brought the papers to the front desk.

She shook her head "I'm sorry sir, no one upstairs has updated her status. I will come find you when that changes."

"Anything?" Sam asked, Dean just shook his head rubbing a hand down his face.

Dean did a double take as he caught site of someone he didn't expect to see, he jumped to his feet and charged at the mans back.

"Dean?" Sam called, surprised by his brothers behaviour.

"This is all your fault." Dean growled, grabbing Austin's shoulder swinging him around.

"Dean, Sam. I went through the trouble of retrieving Nichole and she'd been back in your care for less than A minute and you managed to put her in the hospital."

Dean clenched his jaw "She's in here because of you!"

"You dropped her in the middle of the road!" Sam said at the same time.

Austin just shrugged and started towards the doors, he didn't make it three steps before Dean was blocking his path.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to look after my asset."

"That's all she is to you now huh? There really is no humanity left in there." Dean said through a tight jaw.

"She's going to go down in history-"

"She's not going to be anything if they can't figure out how to help her, so help me god If she doesn't walk out of here neither are you." Dean's finger pointed at Austin's face.

Austin smirked at him hiding the emotion in his dark eyes, walking through the doors in the direction of the ER.

When he found her room Austin looking trough the window, watching the doctors franticly try and save her life. He could hear Nichole's screams and the sound caused his heart to squeeze.

Austin laid a hand over his chest, his eyes connecting with Nichole's through the foggy glass, he hair sticking to her face, slick with sweat.

"Please." She whispered to him, her body convulsed seconds later breaking their eye contact.

"Sir, are you supposed to be here?" A nurse asked, sticking her head out of a room across the hall.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Only doctors are allowed back here, it's not clean for the patients."

"I don't give a damn about your protocol, my baby is dying in there." Austin said with no emotion, like it was obvious why he'd "broken the rules".

"Even more reason for you not to be looking in, in case something happens."

He wheeled on her then, stalking straight up to the young girl. Taking her head between his hands, with a snap of his wrists the girl was dead at his feet.

"I said it's not a good day, my baby is dying." he said again, but in a deeper voice, is eyes going black.

.

"Cas! you can't just pop in and out like that, people can see you." Dean hissed, standing from his chair as the angel appeared.

"No one was watching."

Dean just rolled his eyes, there was no time for dumb angel crap today.

"So? Find anything useful?"He snapped.

"I did find something-"

"That's great." Sam smiled, but Cas just looking blankly at him.

"It is not pleasant."

Dean growled "I already told you killing her is not an option."

"Dean would you let me finish?"

He stayed silent waiting for the angel to continue.

"If we can get to the baby and purify it's blood that would break the lock it has on Nichole's life. To do that Nichole will have to go through the process, feel everything the baby is feeling. While I can put her mind in a state of peace it could be too much for her."

"Meaning she could die." Sam stated, running his hands through his shaggy hair.

"Lucifer is killing her anyway." Cas argued.

"Okay, How do we do this?" Dean asked.

"Dean!"

"No Sam! That little girl is in there suffering because of who I am and I'm to god damn helpless to do anything about it. This is the only thing I can do and I'm going to do it."

Sam shook his head "Even if the baby is purified, Dean, Nichole is still going to have to deal with the fact that she's pregnant. The baby might not be a demon any more, but it's father sure is."

"One battle at a time Sam. After Lucifer is gone we can deal with the rest."

Sam nodded, holding his tongue. Dean had his mind set on Cas's plan, Sam just hoped to god that something turned out as planned for once.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **You guys I am so excited! I've just gotten a whole new idea for the second half of this story. Get ready! I'm so excited to share and write this for you. I've been slow on updates because I just could not think of an arc for the second half of this story and now that I have found it, I'm more motivated as ever to write about it.**

Nichole had finally been stabilized and the doctors had moved her into the recovery ward, the drugs had made her groggy but she was becoming more lucid by the minute. She thought she'd been dreaming at first but when Nichole wiggled her fingers, she knew what she was seeing was real. Austin was sitting in a plastic hospital chair, his head resting on the bed, his hand coving one of hers.

Nichole's small movements must have woken him because Austin slowly lifted his head.

"Leave." Nichole's voice cracked, her throat dry and sore.

Austin ignored her, not moving from his seat "The doctors couldn't seem to keep you stable, but then you just were. They said you fought hard, you coded a couple times on the table but they were always able to bring you back. You're stronger then I thought, but I knew there must have been a reason Lucifer picked you. Other than the back that you're a Winchester."

"I said get out!" Nichole snapped half-heartedly. Nichole couldn't ignore what Austin had just said, She'd felt the life leave her time and time again today. Now she was feeling better than she had felt in a long time.

Austin stood from his chair and dropped her hand "I'll be in the area, watching." And then he was gone.

Nichole didn't have a moment to herself before her dad came barging into the room, followed by a women in a white coat.

"Hey kiddo, you're awake." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Nichole shifted so she was sitting criss cross apple sauce in the middle of bed. "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better."

"No pain?" The doctor asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"No, whatever drug you guys and giving me must be working." she joked before going into a coughing fit.

The doctor smiled knowingly "I'll let you guys visit for a while, I've have someone bring you some ice chips for that sore throat."

"Thanks." Nichole blushed.

As soon as the doctor left them alone Dean swooped in giving Nichole a big huge, because cautious not to pull any of the wires or tubes that were attached to her.

"I'm so happy you're doing okay... The doctor said it got really hairy in there for a while." Nichole noticed the redness in her fathers eyes, her heard skipped a beat. He's been crying for her, out there worried that she wouldn't survive, this was all her fault. She never should have tried to bring Austin back into their lives, especially not after she found out he was a demon.

"I'm sorry dad... Those guys that took me, they're all dead."

Dean looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"When Austin found me, I was tied to a chair in a barn. He attacked the house first, I could hear it from where I was. There was a younger boy with them, he was nice and tried to help me but he ended up dead too-because of me." Dean shook his head.

"Those sons of bitches deaths are not on you. If Austin hadn't killed them I sure as hell would have, they were dumb thinking they could have taken you without any back lash."

Nichole just sighed looking down. "They took me because of this." disgust dripped from her mouth. "I just want it dead."

Dean held his daughter tighter "I know, believe me I'm working on it."

.

Sam sat in the waiting room, Dean had gone with the doctor over 30 minutes ago with the promise he'd be back so Sam could see his niece. While flipping through a magazine he'd found on one of the coffee tables, Sam was relieved when he heard the familiar sound of ruffling feathers.

"Sam where is Dean?" Cas appeared looking around the waiting room.

Sam stood up the pages he was mindlessly reading forgotten on his chair . "He went to talk with Nichole's doctor, they just put her back in the recovery wing... Cas who's that?"

Cas looked confused for a moment before he remembered he'd brought someone with him.

"He's the answer to our problems."

Sam inspected the man standing beside Cas, he looked no older then 21. His hair was dark, almost matching Cas, his clothes were those of a regular guy. The only thing reassuring about him was his perfectly sculpted face and bright eyes screaming angel.

"I guess I better go get Dean then." Sam said, moving down the hall in the direction his brother had gone.

.

"I thought we had a plan? You said you could purify the baby and they would both be okay. What you're staying now sounds worst not better!" Dean shook his head, he wasn't okay with any of this.

"When I went back to heaven to get everything in order I was reminded of something. Back when Nichole first came to you, you said you wish you could have protected her from the horror she'd been thought-" Dean nodded. "After that I'd thought of different ways to do that, when you said you wanted her cloaked like you and Sam I dropped it. But now I'm thinking it could be the key to saving her.

"By killing her!" Dean snapped.

"She wouldn't be dead Dean, her soul would never leave this earth. Her body would just with without it's soul."

"You mean like when I came back from hell?"

"Precisely."

"And what would happen to the baby?" Dean asked cautiously.

Sam looked at his brother. "You said that Nichole told you she doesn't want to deal with the baby any more. Even if it's just a regular baby?"

Dean nodded, jaw clenched. "What do we have to do and how does Bieber fit into all this?"

Cas looked beside him "This is Kolieus he's a guardian angel."

Sam's Jaw dropped "Seriously?"

"You're drooling." Dean glanced sideways at him.

"Guardian angels are real?" Sam asked.

Cas shrugged "Arc angels are real, Seraphim and Cherubim. Why wouldn't there be guardians, I thought you were the smart one."

Dean let out a chuckle under his breath "Got the looks and the brains." Sam just glared down at his older brother, his face said _lets get serious._

Clearing his throat Dean asked "So how is Kolie-whatever going to keep Nichole safe."

"Kolieus." Cas corrected him. "His and Nichole's souls are already bound, the only thing we have to do now is purify her body. Ridding it of all sin and then-"

"Woah, Woah, hold up. There souls are already connected?" Dean interrupted, his glare shifting to Kolieus.

Kolieus spoke up for the first time. "When Castiel came to me with this task he brought me down here to see Nichole, Lucifer was killing her from the inside. We had to act fast, there was no time. If I had waited any longer her soul would have been gone."

Sam was nodding along "You saved her."

Both angels nodded at him.

"I reached into her chest with seconds to spare and bound her to me, I used our newly forged connection to heal her of the sin growing inside her. Almost froze her in time, I'm keeping her alive almost like a ventilator. If you allow it I will accept her soul fully into mine long enough for Castiel to preform the purification ritual, after that I will return Nichole's soul to her body and she will be as she was."

This all sounded a little too X-files for Dean, what they were talking about shouldn't have phased him, with all the crap he'd been through over the years. This fix just seemed too easy.

"Where do we do this." He finally asked.

Cas blinked them from the waiting room to Nichole's hospital room. Nichole's eyes were closed a small frown on her face as she slept.

"Once Kolieus accepts Nichole's soul she will wake, I will send you back to Bobby's. We'll purify her there."

Dean just nodded, watching Kolieus sit at his daughters bedside, putting his hand in the middle of her chest. At the contact Nicole gasped arching her back as a bright light shone out of her chest. The angels head tipped back as he accepted his daughters soul. He removed his hand and the light disappeared with it.

"Dad?" Nichole groaned, eye fluttering open.

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Like you just almost hit me with your car." She joked.

Dean let a sad smile cross his face, his daughter was soulless. Her soul was in so random college looking angel who he'd known all of 5 minutes and Austin was creeping around god knows where. In this moment he couldn't help but think of Lisa, how she would take all this if she was watching them from heaven. _I'm doing my best Lis, I'm sorry our daughters is in such danger because of me._ He whispered in his head, sending a prayer up to her.

.

Austin stood outside the hospital, his mind fighting with its self. Nichole was dying in there, her body not strong enough to handle the demon growing inside. She'd seemed fine after she'd woken up, she should have been in a coma the type of pain she'd been in should have knocked her out.

*Flash Back*

"Why do we have to be sneaky Castiel?" Kolieus asked, appearing into a hospital room.

Doctors and nurses were swarming a bed as lights and sirens went off on the many monitors around the room. Thought none could see the two men that had just appeared, Angel's had the luxury of not being seen if they so wished.

"Because hell is always watching." He replied, looking out the small window in the door.

The younger angel followed his gaze, a nurse was in the hall on first glance it looked like she was trying to calm a grieving man. When he looked harder Kolieus realized the man was actually a demon in a meat suite.

"Kolieus we must work fast." Castiel snapped, getting the angels attention back to the matter at hand.

Following the steps as he'd done so many times before Kolieus bound his soul to a humans, her body jerked and she screamed like they all did. When he was done the girl sat up and locked eyes with the demon out the window before she collapsed back into the bed uncontentious.

"It's done."

Cas nodded before the two blinked back to heaven.

*Flash Back Over*

 **A lot of new stuff! What do you guys think of Kol and the new guardian angel angle? (which is not the ark I mentioned above) I'm really excited to hear what you guys thought. Review and let me know, if you like it hate it are indifferent :) See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Sorry for such a long wait, I hope it wont be like this for long. I read fics on here too and if it's one of my faves I feel like I'm going through withdraw waiting for new chapters**

Nichole didn't stay awake for long, her body in too much distress. Even though he soul was now gone the vessel wasn't strong enough to handle Lucifer for much longer. Cas told Dean as much, prompting the brothers to move faster around the room. When they were ready Cas zapped them all to Bobby's place.

"Hurry, we need to do this quick." Cas said looking around the already set up bedroom.

Bobby knew they were coming and helped Cas set up the space with everything they would need.

"Cas! She's bleeding out her eyes." Dean shouted in alarm.

With amazing reflexes Cas moved to Nichole's side and started the ritual, Sanctifying her blood was not an easy task. Nichole convulsed and screamed but she never woke, Dean couldn't help but thinking Lucifer was the one screaming in pain. Once her Body was pure it expelled Lucifer, Cas wasn't exactly sure where he would go but he would no longer be in the young girls body.

The very small, hard to notice, bump Nichole's stomach had flattened. Once the angel was sure her body was pure he allowed Nikolai to put her soul back into her body. At that Nichole did not scream.

"It's done." Cas said turning to the three men who'd been watching everything from the side lines.

"So she's back to normal?" Dean asked, relief and hope in his voice.

Cas just nodded, Both angels disappeared then. Promising to return once Nichole woke.

.

Both boys stayed by Nichole's side, knowing that when she woke she'd be confused and scared.

Dean couldn't help his sigh of relief when he watched the small bump on his daughters stomach flattened, Lucifer was gone. At least for now, but Austin would be back, Dean wasn't sure what he'd do then.

"Hey Sammy?"

The younger Winchester looked up at his brother, looking deep in thought. Raising an eyebrow in a "go ahead fashion."

"I did the right thing, right?"

Sam gave his brother a glum smile, Dean always ended up with the hard choices. Growling up and taking care of everyone all the time had to be exhausting.

"she's just a little girl, you did whats best for her."

"I don't know Sam, I'm just guessing here."

He nodded. "I know, but so is every other parent. Remember her first few weeks with us?"

Dean grimaced.

*Flash back*

It had been 3 weeks since Nichole had been forced to watch her mother die by her own hand, she was not taking it well. Dean had been holding back his grief over losing Lisa and for the little girl, Nichole, his daughter.

That had been a lot to swallow, especially when Sam and Bobby left them alone together for the first time. Even Dean had to admit they were better at the lovey soft stuff than he was, Dean was the law enforcer not the hug patrol.

"Seriously guys you cannot leave me with this." Dean said following Sam and Bobby out the door.

Sam sighed. "Dude you'll be fine, that little girl we are leaving you alone with is your daughter."

"Exactly! She's half me, which means she'd stubborn and has-"

"You don't know that, she could have more Lisa." Sam shrugged.

"Are you fricken kidding me? That girl might look like a copy of her mother but that ttude is all me."

Though Nichole had done nothing but cry about her mothers murder, over the last week she'd come out of her sadness once or twice. When that happened there was no doubt she was Dean's.

Bobby took hold of the door handle. "I dealt with you two knuckle heads for most of your lives, pay backs a bitch." she said closing the door, separating them.

Dean closed his eyes tight, A BEER, that is what he needed right now.

With a cold bottle in his hand Dean made himself comfortable on the couch, shoes up on the coffee table. Nichole had been so quiet on her decent down the stairs he hadn't noticed her till she was right beside him.

"Jesus!-"

Nichole crossed her arms and shook her head with a frown on her face.

"What?" Dean groaned, some of her mothers attitude must have gotten mixed in there.

"A dollar." Nichole held out her hand waiting.

Deans eye brows shoot to his hair line. "Again what?"

"Two." Dean just looked at her lost, Nichole sighed shifting her weight. "Two dollars, one for swearing and one for being rude."

"A swear tab?" She just nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes and patted the couch cushion next to him. "sit down Goldilocks."

"I'm not even blonde."

"I think someone should put a buck in the rude jar." Dean snapped back. "Just sit down kid."

Nichole listened, moving around the space to come sit beside him.

"I know losing you mom must have been-"

"You don't know anything!" Nichole interrupted.

"Listen!-My mom was murdered a could years after I was born. I know what it's like to grow up with just a dad and an uncle. My dad was a shitty dad, he put all his effort into finding my moms killer instead of raising Sam and I... I got stuck raising Sammy most of the time, but I'm not an expert. I'm going to be a better dad than mine ever was, but only if we work together, okay?"

Nichole nodded, tears building and falling down her red cheeks.

"I want my mom." She gasped.

Dean pulled his daughter into his arms, feeling her small body shake with sobs. "I know kid." He got out past the lump building in his throat.

*Flash Back Over*

"She was so mad at the world until she finally broke down and let it out."

Sam nodded, remembering the phone call he received from his brother the night he and Bobby went on their first hunt since Nichole showed up.

*Flash Back*

Sam rolled his eyes as his brothers name flashed on his cell phone.

"Seriously?" Sam answered.

"What, Hi getting old for ya?"

"I'm working a case-"

"Yeah I know you're working a case, I found you that case."

"Dean! Why are you calling? everything alright?" Sam asked, giving a little more patience to the new father.

"Actually yeah, I think things are going to be okay."

Sam smiled hearing those words. "That's great Dean, I always knew you'd be a good father one day... Listen bobby thinks he's got something, I'll call you in the morning.

When Dean hung up he looked down at the ruffled brown hair attached to a face, that was slack with sleep. Leaning back into the couch Dean allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

*Flash Back Over*

"Things seemed bad back then, same as they do now and you two got through it. You will again, you just need to be patient.

Dean nodded, about to say something when he saw a small movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Nichole?"

She groaned back softly, her eyes shutting tighter. Slowly the boys watched as one small hand moved its way from the bed to her now flat stomach.

When Dean spoke this time he sounded remorseful. "Nicki he's-"

"I know." She said sitting up in her bed. "I'm hungry, can we order Chinese?"

Sam looked from his brother to his niece. "Uh yeah, but we should probably call Cas first."

Nichole nodded. "Okay well while he does that dad can you order the food? I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Before anyone had time to say anything else Cas appeared, alone.

"Where's the new buddy?" Dean asked.

"He had some work to do, he is sorry he can't meet you though Nichole."

"Hi Cas, who are you guys talking about?"

Cas's brow scrunched, he's eyes shot to Dean. "You didn't tell her anything."

"She's only been awake long enough to demand food."

"Well I am surprised you'd be hungry, most human charges feel sick for the first day or two until the bond strengthens."

"You didn't tell me that." Dean snapped.

"I didn't think I'd have to."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to Sam who took the lead.

"Since she's not sick, that's a good thing right?"

"I guess, it hasn't happened before. Are you feeling sick at all?"

Nichole just shook her head, as the angel looked her over.

Dean was getting tired of this. "Is something wrong with the "bond"."

Cas shook his head slowly. "No, I'm sure everything is fine. We'll just talk it out with Nikolai when he gets down here."

"So about that food?" Nichole smiled looking around the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Sorry chapters are so few and far between, I know the next ark of this fic, I'm just having some trouble getting it out into words. But I'm trying my best. I hope to have a few more chapters up and be close to the end of this fic by the time college classes start up again.**

To get Nichole to shut up Dean called the closest Chinese food place and placed his order. Sam left to pick it up while Dean, Cas and Bobby stayed with Nichole.

"How are you feeling about everything." Dean's eyes dropped to his daughters flat stomach then back to her eyes.

"Fine I'm a little dizzy in the head, i just want to eat and take a nap."

Castiel watched the pair from the corner of the room, he'd said he had to get back to heaven but really he just wanted to watch Nichole without them knowing he was there. Sure Almost dying a couple times in such a short time period would be hard for anyone but, Castiel just had this weird feeling when he looked at her, like something was out of place.

"Well Sam should be back in a little bit, I'm sure you could get a short cat nap in if you wanted."

Nichole shook her head. "Naw I'm just going to wait, I've been out for a while you think I'd be less tired... I was thinking about Austin earlier, do you think he knows about the baby?"

Dean shrugged, clenching his jaw. "If he does it doesn't matter, Bobby and Sam spend some of the night painting symbols on ever surface of this house. That dick isn't getting anywhere near you ever again."

"Well in the mean time do you have any pain killers, my head is throbbing."

Dean nodded leaving the room in search of his and Sam's stash.

.

After she was fed and manage to fall asleep with the help of some strong pain meds Dean pulled Sam aside for a talk.

"I think somethings not right."

"When are our lives never not complicated." Sam sighed, hands going to his hips.

"Sam be serious, I think somethings off with Nicki." Sam gave his brother a pointed look. "I mean other than all the other crap, she's not acting like a girl who's baby was just aborted or someone who'd had their soul touched. I remember you explaining it to be afterwards. Nichole seems like none of that is bothering her."

"Maybe this is how she's choosing to deal with her losses, or maybe when Cas healed her he help in more then just the devil spawn area."

There was a ruffle of feathers. "You called?"

"Son of a bi-" Dean jumped at the angels arrival, you'd think he'd be use to it by now.

"Cas how did you?" Sam started to say but Cas knew where he was going.

"I heard you voicing your concerns for Nichole, I'm keeping a close eye on all of you. Austin is still out there, he was at the hospital outside of Nichole's room while Kol and I healed her."

Dean's eyes snapped to Cas's. "What? You never told me he was there."

Cas shrugged. "He talked to Nichole before we got there, I assumed she'd told you."

Dean shook his head in disbelief looking at his brother who was doing the same.

"She hadn't gotten around to it." Sam filled the silence.

"What do you think he was doing in there?"

"He's a demon, Dean, it could have been anything."

Cas stepped closer to the boys. "How much do you know about his blood addiction?"

Sam shrugged while Dean took the verbal approach. "I know he almost killed my daughter and put her in the critical care unit!"

"Yes I was there. I mean him in general, you told me he was shocked when he'd ran out of that motel room."

"I don't get what your getting at Cas."

"When I saw Austin in the hospital he seemed worried."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, worried that his plan was going under."

The angel shook his head. "I don't think he was, I think he was worried for Nichole."

"What you think he's a demon with a soul." Sam said confused.

"Demon's don't have souls Sam." Castiel's tone conveyed that he thought the younger Winchesters words were stupid. "But humans possessed by demons do."

"No, we saw him Cas, he was just like Sammy. Blood thirsty, he lied again and again, sneaking out to get his next fix. He was well on his way to becoming a demon, at the end there I think he really was."

Cas brow furrowed. "After he left that motel his plan was to get clean, you told me that."

"Trust me, you don't get clean from demon blood. I nearly died, it took god putting Dean and I on that plane to save me."

"Everyone is different-"

"Do you have a little crush Cas?" Dean interjected roughly. "Why are you standing up for the douche all the sudden?"

Castiel took a beat, looking between the boys and the small girl laying wrapped in blankets. "I don't think he's what you think he is."

"And you're suggesting that he some how got clean and then got possessed by a demon who is now controlling him?"

The angel nodded.

"Why?" Dean asked, honestly wanting to hear Castiel's answer.

"Nichole."

 _What a mush!_ Dean thought. "I didn't peg you for a hopeless romantic Cas."

"Maybe he's not."

"You're really agreeing with the angel?"

"Dean think about it, when Demons possess people they have the power to let the host see what they are doing. Sometimes the host is able to show through more tha the demon, giving them a more human perspective."

"That's what demons do Sam they manipulate and cause pain."

"When Austin showed up at the hospital his eyes didn't look right."

"Not black enough for ya!?"

"It doesn't matter what color his eyes were Dean, what matters is the emotion they can show. "Eyes are the windows to the soul, While Austin's are black they are not soulless."

"You've both lost it." Dean decided, throwing his hand up in frustration. "What you're talking about isn't even plausible."

"Of course it is Dean." Sam almost begged for his brother to understand. "The human Austin is still in there."

"Do you plan to test this theory?"

"I'm willing to do anything for her." Sam's eyes fell upon his niece, curled around her soft blue pillow.

They would all do anything for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hey everyone it's been a while, but I'm back and going to be trying to write and post a couple chapters a week. I've been working on other sories while I got over my writers block and brain stormed some kick ass ideas for this one. Get to reading :)**

"How are you going to find him?" Sam asked, referring to Austin.

"I've been watching him since the hospital." Cas said. "I know where he's staying."

Dean nodded. "When you bring him back here... Stick him in the panic room until we're ready for him."

Cas nodded before taking his leave.

.

Austin slammed his fist against the wall of an abandoned building, he was so upset after seeing Nichole in the hospital. He'd watched her suffer ever since the demon brought him back into her life.

"Get out!" He shouted to the foul demon he'd been forced to share his body with these last few months.

He heard the low maniacal chuckle slip from his lips " _Why would I do that Austin? I thought we were having fun together."_

"You're trying to kill the girl I love!"

 _"Not kill, you should know that you help create the life that was so cruelly ripped from her."_

"We both know she wouldn't survive the birth."

The demon chuckled. " _Now we won't know will we!"_

"There is nothing more for you to do here, why are you still in me!"

" _Lucifer has big plans for the winchesters, you are my one way pass into their lives."_

"Dean didn't like me around before, do you really think after all of this they are going to let me anywhere near Nichole?"

 _"I guess you'll just have to be a little more skillful in your communication with her."_

"No I'm done playing this game."

 _"Good for me you don't have a choice in the matter."_

There was a ruffle of feathers. "He doesn't need one."

Austin looked up at the Black hair'd blue eye'd angel.

"Cas." Austin was happy to see the angel.

"You're coming with me." Cas's hand landed on Austin's shoulder.

Once second they were outside an abandoned building and the next they were in the panic room in the basement of bobby's house. Austin felt his body relax for a second at the familiar space, but then it settled in that Nichole was probably here too. Inside his screams were overpowered with the demons laughs.

.

"Nicky I really think you should take it easy." Dean followed his daughter as she moved from her bed to the bathroom.

"Unless you want to be cleaning pee off my sheets I suggest you back off." Nichole mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes, moving to lean against the wall beside the door his daughter just closed. She'd been in and out of sleep for a little while now. He really wanted to talk to her about the baby and everything that had happened but he knew they'd made a deal. Once the baby was gone they were going to pretend like it didn't happen and never mention it again.

"Dean." Sam whispered in a low voice from the top of the stairs.

The older winchester pushed away from the wall to join his brother, taking a quick look behind him to make sure his daughter was still in the bathroom.

"Cas just got back, Austin's locked up for now."

Dean nodded. "I know this was my idea but I don't like him being in such close range to Nichole."

"I know what you mean but we want answers right?" His brother nodded. "This is the only way, unless you want to have Cas hold him somewhere else?"

"No... Look I'm going to wait until she's back in bed before coming down, don't start without me." Dean held his pointer finger out at his brother.

Sam hands up in mock surrender, turned and made his way back down to the lowest level of the house.

"He locked down?" Sam asked Cas, moveing toward the panic room door.

The angel nodded. "I tied him to the chair."

"Good." Sam entered the room with Cas standing in the door. "Dean wants us to wait till he gets done with Nichole."

"Let's get this done." Dean said walking past his brother and the angel, throwing open the door. "Listen up douhe bag! This will be a question answer sannario, we ask you answer."

Austin smirked. "Look at big bad daddy coming to beat up the boyfriend."

"Shut it ya demon dick!" Dean snapped.

Austin's eyes were black as he grinned up at Dean, the demon in full control of his voice and body at this point. Dean, arms folded over his chest, jaw tight with anger as he looked down at the boy he use to consider family.

"Dad what a foul mouth you have." Dean's arms crossed tighter across his chest.

"Dean take a step back." Sam tried to calm his brother, and surprisingly he listened.

"Ou and the giraffe steps in with the assist." Austin smirks.

Sam didn't crack a smile at the tall joke, the demon was jerking them around trying to piss them off. Unlike his brother who'd been stressed to the max with Nichole's situation, Sam still had some give before he cracked and got angry.

"Enough games." Sam snapped, and taking a leap he asked. "When did you latch onto Austin?"

Austin smirked. "You finally figured it out, some hunters you are. I guess all the tails of the fantastic winchester are just load of horse shit."

Dean stepped back into the game. "We'll find out when Sam sends your ass back to hell, Bitch."

Sam nodded at his brother, starting the incantation right away. The demon laughed, yelled lies, said that it could offer information. All three men knew any information they needed they could get from Austin, that was if they demon didn't do anything to endanger his body.

The demon swore that the plan was not done and that the fragile girl upstairs could not be kept safe, those were the last words it could get out before Austin's head jerked back, mouth open. The brothers and their angel watched as black smoke expelled from the boys mouth.

Once the smoke disappeared from the space Sam and Dean stepped forward to get a better look at Austin while Cas observed from the doorway.

Austin let out a whine groan that startled the boys making them pull back slightly.

"Kid?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Austin muttered back, his throat was raw and his mouth dry. "Can you untie me?"

"Not yet." Dean and Sam both stepping back as Austin lifted his head to take in his surroundings. "We have some things to talk about first."

 **Sorry for the spelling errors, After I finish this and my other story I plan to go back and fix all of them and make them better. So if the spelling bothers you too much (like when I read too many errors draw me out of the story) don't give up and just wait for the story to be re written/fixed :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Austin felt guilty that he'd been so vulnerable as to allow a demon to over take his body, to use it to trick the girl he loved.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my soul is still intact. I was trying to get clean so I could come back. When the demon possessed me it didn't drink any blood from it's own kind, that gave me time to detox and get it all the way out of my system. I know we can't be really sure but I know in my soul, I'm pure."

Sam nodded, moving to the back of the chair to untie him.

"Sam!" Dean snapped.

"We can trust him Dean." After a brotherly stair down Dean nodded, leaving Sam to finish untieing Austin on his own."

Dean turned to Cas. "Is their anyway to check his soul to be 100 percent?"

Cas stepped from the doorway. "I can do a soul touch but I can also see from out here-" Cas stopped talking then.

Dean looked up as he stopped talking. "What?"

"I knew something was different I just never expected." The angel was muttering to himself, looking up at the devils trap on the ceiling of the panic room.

"It's okay Cas none of us knew he was possessed." Sam said trying to make Cas feel better.

"Not him, Nichole."

Dean felt his heart drop. _What was his feathery ass talking about._

Cas disappeared then.

"Dick angels!" Dean shouted in frustration.

Nichole's scream could be heard from the basement, caused all three men to tense and scramble for the door. All tripping over themselves and each other up the stairs.

When they got to their room Bobby had already beaten them there and was standing wide eye'd at Cas elbow deep in Nichole's chest.

"Cas!" Dean raged, storming into the room.

The angel pulled away quickly, not giving Dean enough time to decided if he wasn't to risk separating the two by force.

"Dean it is what I feared." Cas said voice grave, as always.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Dean yelled in his face.

Nichole lay beneath them panting from the pain and tears on her cheeks.

"A soul touch." Cas said as if to say, obviously.

Dean's brow frowned more as he looked from the angel to his daughter.

"Why?" Sam asked from beside his brother.

"I had to make sure before I told you."

Dean growled. "Told us what?"

"Nichole's soul is not inside her body."

"What? How is that possible? I saw it happen."

"When Kol went to put back her soul he put a little bit of grace in it's place, that is why I hadn't noticed by just looking at her."

"Get him down here and get her soul back into her body, now!" Dean demanded.

"I can't."

Dean shifted from foot to foot. "Sure you can."

Cas looked down at Nichole. "After I left I went to find Kol, he's gone."

Dean swore he would have punched Cas then if Nichole hadn't started to wake up.

"Cas what the hell." She reached a hand up to rub where Cas hand had entered her body.

Nobody said anything, they just all looked at each other in complete shock, while Nichole looked at them wanting answers.

"Austin!" Nichole gasped, backing up on the bed slightly.

The man in question raised his hands to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her. Nichole looked to her father and uncle for questions, Sam responded.

"He's okay, it's Austin."

Nichole didn't know what he was saying, Austin was Austin, Unless-.

Sam clarified. "He's pure, soul... Soul and all."

"Really?" Nichole asked, not sure if she wanted to believe him.

Austin nodded, eyes locked on hers. "Really."

"Why don't you two have a talk, you can explain it to her. We need to go talk about-"

"I don't think so." Dean cut in.

Sam tried to get his brother to see that Nichole needed this. "Dean-"

But Austin stood up first. "I'd never hurt her Dean."

"I've heard that twice before."

"Dad."

"Fine! But we're going to be right down stairs and Cas-well he can hear everything."

Austin nodded, moving into the room so the guys could get past him. Dean gave one more watchful look as he left the room, making a point at the open door.

Nichole chuckled softly shaking her head, Dean Winchester stars in the over protective father.

"You looked better since I saw you, how you feeling?" Austin asked, but stayed near the wall not wanted to cross any boundaries.

"I just had an angel digging around inside me."

"Right." Austin smiled. "I'm sure they'll explain that to you once they finish bickering it out."

Nichole nodded, patting the bed beside her. "And you're supposed to be doing some explaining yourself."

Austin wasted no time, explaining about how he was possessed and trapped inside his own body while he watched the demon use him to hurt her.

"I know the feeling." Nichole said softly. "I'm really sorry that happened to you."

She'd told Austin about her mom and how she ended up with her uncle and father, he knew she'd be able to relate to him.

Austin's brow frowned. "How can you feel sorry for me, I caused you so much pain."

"It wasn't-"

"Me? Of course it was! If I hadn't made myself vulnerable and weak the demon wouldn't have been able to use me. You trusted me it because it looked like me, because of the information in my head it was able to convince you."

"Austin." Nichole reached for his hands, bringing them to her lap. "I'm not going to lie, these past few months have really sucked ass. I'm okay now, you're back and yourself, again. We can start over and forget these past months never happened."

Austin's thumb ran soothingly over the back of Nichole's hand.

"It might not be sunshine and rainbows-"

"As sunny and rainbowy as it can get in a hunters life." Nichole laughed at the little joke.

"No... Maybe we should go downstairs. You need to talk to Dean."

"This never ends!" Nichole groans, letting Austin pull her from the bed.

.

Cas was gone by the time the kids joined Sam and Dean. Dean was careful when breaking the news, even though Cas told him he didn't have to be. Without her soul Nichole couldn't feel anything emotionally,

"My soul is where exactly?"

"That's the thing." Sam explained. "Cas hasn't heard from Kol since the hospital."

"So he just stole my soul."

"He was supposed to give it back!" Dean snapped, he knew it wasn't Nichole's fault but her lack of emotion was really getting to him.

"Was he even an angel?" She asked.

There was a ruffle of feathers.

"Yes, but he wasn't working for heaven. According to the records he hasn't been allowed in heaven for a while."

"Great!" Dean shouted. "You entrusted my daughters soul to a felon!"

"He was never in jail Dean."

"You said we could trust him!"

"I have trusted him with many things Dean, he has never failed me before."

"Well he has now, I trusted you, now you better fix this."

"That's what I came to tell you."

Cas sounded nervous to share the information he had learned when he was gone, he knew Dean would freak out and Pull his angel blade, which is exactly what he did.

"HER SOUL IS WHERE!?"

"In hell." Cas's voice was even as he eye's the hunter in front of him.

"How could that happen?" Sam asked, shell shocked.

"After Kol was in the bad records of heaven he spent more time away from our brothers and sisters. He fell into it with a couple of demons, made a deal with them."

"For my daughters soul!"

"For a pure soul."

Dean through a double glance at his daughter.

"But she isn't." Dean glared at Austin as he spoke the words.

Nichole scoffed. "You don't have such a pure life yourself dad."

Cas cut off the family squabble. "Someone purity and having a pure soul are not the same things."

"Why is my soul so important?" Nichole asked the angel.

"Because when a pure soul enters hell a new queen is born."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Hey guys I know before I said this story was going to be a 40 chapter (and it still maybe) But I'm thinking having it be a 30 chapter will stop me from making some horrid choices and continuing the story when I don't have new fresh ideas. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter :)**

Sam raised his hand. "Nichole's the queen of hell?"

Cas looked around the room. "Not yet."

Austin who'd never left Nichole's side since they joined everyone downstairs, pulled the girl he loved tighter to his arms.

"I need a drink." Dean's voice was void and exhausted.

"Come on that just doesn't even make sense." Nichole said, looking up at Austin.

Cas looked at her. "Where are you confused."

"Just because my soul is in hell doesn't make me a queen of hell."

"You're soul is with Lucifer, once the baby plan didn't work out the backup plan needed to be enforced."

Dean came back into the room, whiskey in hand. "So you're saying we either turn Nichole over to hell or leave her like this? Where the hell is door number three!"

"There isn't one Dean, her soul is heavily guarded, Lucifer wants to rise, he will not mess up again."

Sam stepped forward. "We have to be able to do something."

"We can't just stand and watch this happen." Austin added.

The angel nodded. "There is as Dean put it a door number three-"

The man in question interrupted. "You just said there were no more options, make up your damn mind!"

"-As I was saying, the last option isn't reasonable and nobody has actually tried it."

Bobby removed his cap, throwing it on the coffee table. "Don't make us fish for it feathers, spit it out."

"There are trials in hell, if Nichole can complete these trials. On her own. She can regain ownership of her soul."

Dean nursed his drink. "You want me to send my daughter into hell?"

Cas's head bobbed from side to side. "I don't think it is wise, she is not a hunter and just because there are rules to the trial that Nichole would have to follow, it doesn't mean Lucifer won't cheat."

"What happens if she losses?" Sam asked shyly.

"Then she is stuck in hell along with her soul, her name will go down in the book of hell. Once her name is down there is no pulling her out."

Everyone seemed to be dragged into another silence, there situation was catastrophic.

"What is I did the trials or traded my soul-"

Cas shook his head. "You and Sam where once the most valuable thing to hell, you still are. But now they have someone to use against you, other than each other."

"This is utter bull!" Dean growled, his empty glass hitting the table hard.

"Dad it's fine" Nichole said looking over at him, everyone was so worked up when they didn't need to be, in her opinion.

"No Nicky! This is frigging anything but fine!"

"So I don't have my soul anymore is it really so bad?"

"Yes!" Everyone in the room said at the same time.

Austin grabbed Nichole's shoulders shaking her. "You cannot live without your soul, it's what make's you who you are."

"Not to mention if you die without a soul in your body you'll be sent into the in between." Cas added.

"Like purgatory?" Sam always the book worm.

The angel nodded. "Once you die in purgatory, there is nothing in heaven or hell that could bring you back, you would just be gone."

Nichole shrugged. "Then I do the dumb trials and get it back."

"No. Hell no."

"Dad you're not happy with how I am now, and if I stay like this I go to some unwakeable version of hell. If me getting my soul back is going to make all these go away then fine."

"No it's not fine. That test is designed for you to fail. Lucifer will not allow you to win."

"There is only one way to find out."

Dean closed the distance between him and his daughter, his pointer finger directed at her. "Get over it, it's not happening."

Sam's hand landed on his brother's shoulder. "Dean she can't stay soulless. They'll send someone to drag her into hell so she can become some queen of darkness."

"We can't send her blindly into hell Sam."

"I don't like it as much as you do Dean but, man if she doesn't do this, let's just face it she's not your daughter anymore."

Dean turned his finger on Cas. "You are going to figure out what every trial is and what it entails, we are sending her in with everything we can so that she actually has a chance."

The angel nodded and disappeared to do his task.

"There is a small ghost case a few towns over. " Bobby said to the boys. "No sense sitting with your thumbs up your asses pouting till Cas get's back."

Both boys nodded, accepting the papers the older hunter held out to them. The case was small time and they would be able to get in and out in less than a week.

Leaving Nichole, Austin and Bobby to research and looked through the book they had, anything that could be related to the trials of hell. Nichole flipped through the books lazily not really caring about the monsters, remedies and spells on the page in front of her.

Austin was watching her closely from his spot on the couch. He knew she didn't care about her soul coming back but he did, and he was going to make sure she was as ready as she could possibly be.

"Nicky, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear Nichole followed Austin to the front of the house.

"Why are we going outside? We're supposed to be-"

He nodded. "But you weren't really researching. I figured we might as well do something useful with you time."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Research is useful, they wouldn't have left us bored out of our minds other wise."

"Just follow me." Austin rolled his eyes, pushing the front door open and walking into the heat of the day.

After rounding the house Austin found a clear spot in the junkyard that would have to do.

"Wow cars I could have seen this from literally every window in the house."

"We're here for fight training not to look at junk cars."

A small smile crept onto Nichole's face, her hands came up to protect her face like her dad had tough her. Austin followed her lead, raising his own hands and mirrored her steps as Nichole shuffled toward him.

Nichole shot a low jab that Austin easily blocked, Austin got in a few easy hits at her arms. Nichole sped up her hits and kicks, letting her arms drop from her face as she focused on her sweeper kick. Thankfully she saw Austin's right fist going for her head and ducked, what she wasn't expecting was his left fist.

Nichole heard the crunch from her nose and felt the lot liquid drip down her face before her world went black.

 **Let me know what you think of the turn this story has taken. until next time, bye :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23**

 **Hey :) I maybe wrong but this is probably going to be the last smutty chapter, cause once the boys get back it's trial time in hell... Sorry this has taken for ever!**

"What the fuck!" Nichole groaned loudly, she'd blacked out for a second before coming to.

Austin was on his knees, Nichole's blood was sprayed over both their shirts.

"You hit the ground hard are you okay?"

Nichole bit her lip. "Don't worry baby you're not as strong as you think you are."

With a roll of his eyes Austin moved to stand but Nichole caught him first, her hand fisting his shirt. Her eyes were blank as she looked up at him.

"Nichole knock it off." Austin tried to get his shirt free of her grip, but it wasn't working. "Hey!" He gasped in surprised, Nichole jerked the front of his shirt down to her so he would lose his balance.

"Oh come on don't tell me you haven't thought about it now that you're back in full control of your body. Dad and Sam aren't going to be back for days, and Bobby is old he cant hear anything. Do me right here, better yet do me against one of these old cars."

Austin pulled back as far as he could, which was no more than a couple inches. "What is your problem?"

She chuckled. "You don't remember? That demon inside you use to say all kinds of nasty things to me, now the he's gone... Well someone has to make this interesting."

Nichole wrapped one of her legs around Austin's back, pulling his lower half to hers. To her delight Austin groaned loudly at the contact, Slowly Nichole rolled her hips on his, her lips and tongue assaulting his neck.

After one too many roll of her hips and lick of his neck Austins will power snapped, he'd been trying to hold back because she was soulless. Then during all the pleasure he was feeling Austin justified his actions in his mind.

She's my girlfriend, I love her and when she had her soul she loved me too. The only difference now is her feelings of love are gone, but she's instigating this, she wants it and he was done holding back. He felt his body have his way with her while a demon controlled his words and movements, now she was the lost one. If she wanted him, he sure as hell wasn't going to deny her.

The next time her hips rolled up to his he snapped his down, meeting her motion. Both parties moaned loudly, their sound getting lose in the maze of junk cars.

"That's right." Nichole smiled throwing back her head. "Just like ridding a bike."

"That cannot be sanitary." Cas's voice surprised the couple, both too infatuated with what they were doing to hear him arrive. "While I'm sure he's done it himself, I'm not sure Dean would approve of your fornicating."

Thankfully clothes had been pulled and bunched up but none had been dis guarded, making the straightening themselves out time shorter.

"Did you find out what the trials are?" Austin asked, reaching to help Nichole off the ground.

"I did." Cas stated.

Austin gestured for the angel to continue. "And?"

"We should wait for Dean."

"Then I'm asking again, why are you here?"

"Nichole needs to be preparing for the trials, I don't think traipsing about with you is what her father would call a training technique."

Nichole scoffed. "We get it Cas. Are you going to bring them home then?"

"No Dean said they'd be back tomorrow, the case turned to be easier than either of them thought."

Nichole nodded, once Cas left Austin turned to her guesting for them to go inside, but Nichole had other plans.

"We should go inside, let Bobby know what Cas told us."

Nichole's arms slither around his neck, pulling his back into her chest. "We're not finished here yet."

Austin cleared his throat, the same throat Nichole started nipping and licking at. "It was risky before and we got caught."

"Then we'll have to be more sneaky." She whispered seductively in his ear, her hand drifting to his crotch. "And you certainly can't go back to Bobby with this problem."

Turning on his heals Austin claimed Nichole's mouth, she kissed him back just as hard earning a throaty moan.

.

They entered Bobby's house 15 minutes later, both their clothes having traces of dirt and their cheeks flushed.

Bobby looked up from his reading and squinted at the pair. "You do know this house has windows right?"

Nichole just smirked at his and walked into the kitchen, where as Austin sent him an apologetic smile.

"Did you find anything in those books Bobby?" Austin asked, taking a seat beside the older hunter.

"Everything I've read about the trials says jack squat, there is nobody who's ever experienced it and has lived to write about it."

"So we're just supposed to go with whatever this angel says, shouldn't we be getting this information from someone who's actually been to hell." Austin said, his tone conveying how tired he is.

There was a ruffle of feathers. "I know more about hell then Lucifer himself."

Austin scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

Cas glared at him.

"Calm down halo." Nichole said coming to stand in the kitchen doorway, beer in hand.

"I don't think so." Bobby said snatching the drink from her hands.

"Dad isn't here." Nichole argued.

Bobby shook his head. "Please, you know that pearly gates over there tells your dad everything."

Nichole shrugged and walked around the table to sit on Austin's lap. He opened his arms for her and pulled her into her chest.

"Tomorrow morning you'll be in hell." Austin muttered into Nichole's shoulder.

"Let the games begin." Nichole chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **I just want to say I loved the hunger games movies (I may have mocked it a little in this chapter)**

Dean and Sam were back early the next morning and ready to get to work, but in the Winchester family most things don't go to plan.

"Focus Nichole, this isn't some game." Dean snapped.

"Calm down dad, we all know how this is gonna go."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "And how exactly do we think things are gonna go?"

Nichole sighed and got to her feet. "I'm doing this to make you happy, but even Cas said I'm not getting out of hell."

Dean's jaw set, his face going red.

"Don't say crap like that." Austin said, clearly upset.

"I'm not sending her to hell." Dean said turning to his brother.

"Dean." Sam said sadly. "We don't have any other options."

"Seriously Dad?"

Dean turned on his daughter. "I'm not sending you into hell when your not going to do everything in your power to make it back."

"I didn't say I wouldn't try I'm saying It's never happened before!" Nichole snapped.

Dean ran a hand down his face, Bobby looked at him sadly.

"That is a good question." The older hunter said. "If some doesn't have anything to fight for, what's to stop her from just giving up?"

Cas looked at the group, "She'll have her soul for the trials."

"You didn't say that before!" Sam now feeling different about these trials. "Cas her soul, even if she completes the trials, her soul will be destroyed. She'll be worst than she is now!"

"We can't let her do this!" Austin panicked.

Cas quieted the group. "If Nichole makes it through the trials, her soul will be purified."

"How does that even make sense?" Nichole questioned the angel.

"You're soul is going to be put through every single sin there is, if you're able to resist and move through the different circled of hell and in each circle you will deal with one of the deadly sins, if you can manage that. Your soul will be purified, each step you will be tested to give into temptation."

"Well that shouldn't be hard, my soul will lead me the right way."

Cas shook his head. "Your soul has been in hell all this time, corrupted."

"It sounds like it'd be better if I just went in without my soul."

Bobby finally decided to intervene, getting everyone back on track. "We could argue logistics for days, we should talk about the actual trials and how she's going to beat them."

"Each circle is going to be designed to temp Nichole, putting her in a position where it will be easy to give in. There isn't really anything we can do to help prepare."

"We just load her up with every weapon we've got and send her into the pit?" Dean said.

The angel nodded, his eyes staying on his friend as he watched his daughter.

Sam looked at his brother. "Where do you enter the trials of hell?"

"By going and unlocking a closed gate of hell."

"Where we killed yellow eyes." The brothers looked at each other.

"When do I have to ready by?" Nicole looked around the room.

"Six."

Everyone looked to the big clock on top of the fire place, 10:24 AM.

"Eight hours." Dean nodded. "That's not a lot of time."

"We have to get the colt." Sam said, after Ruby had got her hands on it the boys knew they needed to keep it safe.

Dean turned to Cas, "It's on the way."

"We'll make a put stop." Cas wasn't going to make them all drive to the grave yard. If they had wanted to drive, they would of had to have left the day before.

"Let's get me ready for hell." Nicole said, tying her hair back into a french braid.

"Okay Prim, would you like me to tighten your bow for you?"

Nichole squinted her eyes at Austin. "It was Katniss who fought in the hunger games, Prim was her little sister."

"Well if she hadn't volunteered I wouldn't have had to sit through 3 of those horrid movies."

"I think Prim would have kicked ass, Katniss only survived because of Peeta."

"Peeta was a little bitch."

"Alright!" Dean shouted, having had enough with their little couples spat. "Go upstairs and get changed into something you can fight in."

"Yes sir." Nichole saluted him before marching up the stairs.

Dean pointed to his brother. "You come help me bring in her weapons from the trunk."

"I'm going to alert the angels, I will be back in plenty of time." Cas said leaving the way he'd came.

That left Bobby and Austin alone again in an awkward silence.

"This is going to be rough."

Austin couldn't help but agree, there were either going to get Nichole back, untarnished. Or she was going to be stuck in hell, her soul open for anyone to get their hands on and torturer.

.

Sam and Dean looked around the grave yard, last time they were here, Ellen and Jo were still alive and their dad escaped from the pit and his soul went to heaven. There were a lot of memories that steamed from this grave yard, Nichole on the other hand didn't seem to share their sentiment.

"This gun kills anything... Why the hell have you been hiding it? You could just pop a bullet into any old monster and be done with it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "The gun takes special bullets."

"And your angel couldn't figure that out."

No one answered as the grave yards door to hell became visible before them.

"So this is the door to hell." Austin said, speaking mostly to himself.

The angel nodded. "One of many. I remember when Sam and Dean first closed it. Millions of demons escaped that day."

The brothers both shook their heads, they remembered the lives that were affected by the monsters they let loose. But they also know that a couple souls, like their father, made their way to heaven that day.

Everyone stood in front of the door, the silence over taking them.

"When you're ready." Cas broke the silence. "slide the barrel of the gun into the door."

Nichole stepped forward, gun in hand pulsing necklace resting on her collar bone.

The information Cas found said that in order to make it into hell for the trials, you needed to carry the bone of a damned man. He'd found a grave and broke off a rib, crushing it and encasing the dust in a purple plated necklace.

"What!" Dean shouted, pulling his daughter into a hug. "When you get your soul back it's going to hurt, but I want you to fight like hell to get back to us, back to me. Because if you don't- Well just do."

"What he said kid." Bobby gave her a short hug before releasing her to Sam.

"You need to come back to us, Dean won't be able to live without you." Sam muttered that last part in her ear.

Nichole pulled out of her uncles are, wasting no more time she slid the barrel of the gun into the door. The gun twisted and the young Winchester was blown back by the fowl smelling air, the gates to hell flew open and she heard him before she saw the huge hell hound pounce, pinning her to the ground by her shoulders.

"Hell hound." Cas informed the group, only he and Nichole could see it.

Cas had to hold Dean back as he went to help his daughter.

"Cas-"

The angel shook his head. "This is part of it."

Nichole screamed as the hell hound opened it's mouth and vomited black liquid onto her face and into her mouth. When it was done, the creature snorted at her and moved to stand guard at the gate.

Nichole looked around as the men formed a circle around her.

"Welcome back." Cas smiled, having her soul back lighted her eyes.

"It don't feel so welcoming." Nichole sniffled. "Dad?"

Dean knelled down beside his daughter, helping her sit up. "Hey Nicky."

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

This round of goodbyes was a lot more heart breaking then the previous, this time she actually cared that she might not see her father and Uncles again. Nichole even blushed while wrapped in Austin's arms, memories of the junk year filled her mind.

Both Cas and Nichole turned when the Hell hound let out a growl. "If you don't go now, the hell hound will take you by force."

Dean grimaced, he remember when he was dragged into hell via hell hound express, it had been the worst physical pain of his life.

"We'll be here when you get back."Dean assured his daughter, making sure her weapons belt was extra tight.

"See you on the other side." Nichole whispered, whipping the last of the tears from her cheeks.

Turning away from her family, Nichole followed the growling beast into hell.

 **DISCLAIMER! I know there are 9 circles of hell, but I just want to deal directly with the seven deadly sins. and each sin will have it's own chapter and will be a mini story of it's own.**

 **If you have any questions just send me in a DM or Review... But remember as a guest I can't respond directly.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **It's funny I actually wrote these last 7 chapters backwards, starting from 30 and working my way back. Hope you like it, I'm going to post the first 3 chapters now and the last 4 over** **Christmas break :)**

 **The Peacock**

Nichole flinched as the thud of the gates closed behind her, she hadn't expected hell to actually be warm, but here was was, heat licking at her exposed flesh. The hell hound continued down the stone steps as Nichole followed, her fear distracting her from remembering everything her dad and uncles had told her.

The stairs eventually flattened, a wall of fire before her. Nichole took a quick step back from the heat, but the hound only pushed her forward. When she fought back against him he growled, Nichole swore she felt him shake his head.

She watched was the beast moved, one paw at a time into the fire, his shadow could be been on the other side.

 _That dog is nuts if he think I'm going to walk through fire._ Nichole went to turn around, only to find the staircase evaporated, leaving a deep dark pit in it's wake.

"Great just great." She muttered to her self, taking a deep breath she jumped through the wall of flames.

After a quick pat Nichole sighed with relief that she hasn't been burnt to a crisp.

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP,_ a slow, taunting clap came from behind her, Nichole spun on her toes coming face to face with Crowley.

"Baby squirrel, I heard you were coming." His smile was evil, but what else would you expect from the king of hell.

"Here I am," Nichole tossed her arms out at her sides. "Let's get started."

Crowley chuckled, "So much like a Winchester. Always so willing to risk your lives."

Nichole crossed her arms, she wasn't scared of Crowley, okay maybe she wasn't but she didn't need to make it obvious to him.

When he realized she wasn't going to say anything else Crowley stepped aside revealing seven animals. Nichole looked them over, each animal looking out of place and at the same time right at home.

"Here's how you play the game, seven sins, seven tests, ace the test by finding and killing the animal. Once you've killed one the landscape will change, this will repeat until you get through all the levels, or not. Either way at the end of the game you will return here."

"How will I know which animal to kill?" Nichole asked, studying the creatures before her.

"Figuring that out is half the fun, Good luck." Crowley snapped his fingers.

"Wait!-What the?"

It was already too late, Nichole was in the first landscape.

.

"Mom?"

Lisa smiled up at her daughter, "It's about time sleeping beauty."

"Mom?"

"Come on eat your breakfast, I'll even dive you into school today so you won't be late."

Lisa turned back to her tablet where she was reading the book she needed to finish for her English class, like she did every morning. Nichole looked down at herself, she had a UCLA hoodie on, her last name embroidered onto the sleeve, Braeden.

 _I'm in university?_

In a daze, Nichole took the last too steps slowly, moving to take a seat across from her mother.

"My favorite." She said softly, looking at the waffles on her plate.

Lisa put her Ipad down, reaching to get herself a second cup of coffee "I figured you should have a big healthy breakfast to start off such an important day."

Nichole raised her eye brows at her, Lisa just shook her head returning to the table.

"How late did you stay out last night?"

"Last night?"

"Sweetie is everything alright?"

Nichole looked away, "Yeah, no, I guess I didn't get enough sleep as I should have. I should really get going, I wouldn't want to be late on such an important day."

"Just let me grab the keys." Lisa smiled, kissing her daughters head on the way out of the room.

"Mom, whats today's date?" Nichole called, walking to the calendar beside the fridge.

"January 18th, 2016."

"2016." Nichole mirrored, _oh my god._

Now she knew what the first landscape was, if her mom had never be possessed by that demon, this is what their life would have been like together. They ended up moving to California so her mom could take that teaching job at UCLA, where Nichole would later attend with a full scholarship.

"This isn't real." Nichole sniffled to herself, swiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Alright hunny, you have everything you need? Nichole whats wrong?"

When her daughter hadn't responded Lisa come to investigate, seeing her daughters tearful eyes.

"I'm just really tired."

Nichole cleared her throat pulling her mom into a quick hug, she even smelled like she use to.

When they pulled up to the front lawn, Lisa pulled over to let her daughter out.

"Tell Kelly hi for me and I expect her paper on my desk no later than tomorrow."

Nichole was about to ask who Kelly was, when someone crashed into her back.

"Hey Mrs. B." The girl behind her said.

Lisa smiled. "Kelly, how's your mom?"

"Shes okay, said she'll stop by sometime this week for a wine and dine."

Information started filling Nichole's head. Her mom and Kelly's mom were best friends, that's how her and Kelly had met. Kelly was her best friend, they'd been inseparable since Nichole was 19.

"You girls have fun today."

Kelly squealed, "Oh you better count on it, come on Nick."

Taking a second glance as her mom pulled away, Nichole's heart dropped in her stomach. Hanging in the back window of her moms SUV was a stuffed peacock.

 _No!_

Nichole tightened her bag over her shoulder as Kelly pulled her through the swarm of people on the front lawn. Everyone seemed to be sporting their collage swag, wither it be hoodies, sweat pants, hats, t-shirts.

Nichole had zoned at Kelly chatted away about a past weekend when they'd apparently gone to a water park and how much fun it was when Matt had shown up to surprise her.

"There they are now!" The blonde let go of her friends hand and ran right into the arms of some football player. "Babee!"

Nichole watched as the jock meet her eyes over Kelly's shoulder, Nichole squirmed at the uneasy feeling in her stomach. He's eyes remained on her seconds too long before they drifted back to the girl in his arms.

"You're taking me to the bonfire tonight right?" Kelly asked him.

He nodded. "I thought Nichole was riding with us?"

Kelly seemed to hold in a sigh, her eyes rolling to her friend behind her.

"That's what I said."

"You said me."

"You know what I meant." She finally snapped pulling away from him.

"Pick us up from my house at 9." Kelly shouted over her shoulder.

Nichole followed after her suddenly feeling like she was in the dog house. The inside of the main building was covered in streamers, festive balloons and black and white photos.

"Memorial sticker?" A kid who'd obviously grown out of his haircut, shoved a handful of dark blue and gold stickers into her hand.

"Thanks?" Nichole studied the stickers closely.

Each one had a different name on it as well as a quote.

Kelly rolled her eyes, snatching the stickers away and putting them back in the basket. Obviously still mad about what happened out on the front lawn, whatever that was.

"Today is supposed to be a celebration."

Kelly looked back at the photos taped to the wall.

"What was that all about?"

"They're for all the people who've been found dead and are still missing."

Nichole looked next to her shocked, "That's terrible."

"It's been happening for the last year, it's old news. The only reason it's being brought up now is because some people don't think we should be celebrating."

"Maybe they are right, a spirit day seems a little insensitive."

Kelly whipped around on her, "What is wrong with you today!?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever... I'll meet you after last class." With that she was gone, disappearing into a classroom.

"Great... the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Language Miss Breaden."

"Sorry I- Who are you?"

The man who'd addressed her had dark brown hair, he looked to be in his late twenty's, hansom.

He smiled at her comment as he reached her pulling her into his side, "Come with me."

In a couple of steps Nichole found herself in an empty classroom, the man before her taking a seat on one of the front desks.

"You look better today." He noted.

Nichole crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I ran into your mother this morning in the parking lot, she said you had a little emotional breakdown this morning."

"No." _What? Who the fuck was this guy?_ "I was tried I didn't breakdown."

He nodded his head but didn't look like he was listening.

"Is this about the quarterback?" His tone sharper.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here?" Nichole snapped back getting frustrated.

"Take off your sweater."

Scoffing Nichole stepped back. "Something is seriously wrong with you."

He chuckled sliding off the desk, an image flashed in Nichole's mind. Her head thrown back, this mans head between her legs, his name on her lips.

"Milo we can't keep doing this?"

Nichole hopped that her words would stop his advances but her voice was softer than she intended.

 _Was lust the first sin? No she didn't feel anything for this man at all, and that jock seemed to have a thing with her. No her mom, this was all about her mom. The peacock! That was one of the animals that stood before her back in hell. Right now she was facing Pride, and it had something to do with her mom._

"I beg to differ." He was behind her now, hands wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell?"

Nichole gasped, Kelly was leaning in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock.

Kelly had felt bad leaving her friend alone in the hall, she knew Nichole was going through something lately. For the past month she tried to get her to talk about it but her friend would just brush her off.

"Fuck." He growled under his breath, sliding his hands off Nichole's waist. "Miss Cancue, I suggest you get back to your lecture."

"I suggest you get your hands off of my friend. Nichole?"

Kelly stepped forward her arms outstretched, hand open becoming her friend to come to her.

Nichole looked between Milo and Kelly, finally she took a couple steps toward the blonde, her hand folding with hers. Letting Nichole walk out first Kelly shot a glare back at their English professor.

Both girls were silent as they walked down the halls, walking by on going classes. Nichole could feel her friends eyes on her but kept her eyes on the ground. When they reached the bathrooms, Kelly all but pulled Nichole inside.

"How long has this thing with professor MC creepy being going on?" Kelly demanded.

Nichole shrugged her shoulders and answered honestly. "I don't know."

She knew the blonde didn't believe her but let it go.

"I knew something had been going on with you, I can't believe you hid this."

Nichole figured the reason she hadn't told her friend about the grabby professor was because she also had something going on with her best friends jock of a boyfriend. Apparently in this landscape she was a shitty friend who sleeps with her friends boyfriends and a slut who had classroom sex with her teachers.

"I just didn't want to cause trouble."

Kelly sighed, "Let's get out of here."

Nichole looked down at her fitbit, "It's only 10, we still have a full day of classes."

"We never miss classes, a day won't kill your some how spotless GPA, besides, we'll be back before we're missed."

Grabbing her bag off the tile floor, both girls made their way off campus.

.

"Okay a run was a good idea."

Kelly panted, dropping to the grass. "I promise I'll never think of it again, I forgot you use to run track in high school."

Laughing Nichole fell to the group beside her, rolling on her back to look up at the clouds. The girls had driven back to Kelly's house to change before heading out on an hour long run.

"How's your mom doing?"

Kelly asked once her breath finally returning to normal.

"What do you mean?"

The blonde avoided Nichole's confused look.

"She's just seemed a little off since she found Kevin."

"Who?"

Kelly sat up abruptly, her glance worried.

"Kevin Tran, the college student your mom found at the park...one of the eight people who've been killed in the last month."

Nichole remembered the memorial photos she'd seen on her way into the building this morning. "Right yeah... I guess I'm just trying to block it out."

"You're moms probably trying to do the same thing, you two haven't talked about it?"

Nichole shook her head, at least she didn't remember her mom ever talking to her about it.

"I heard something, the night Kevin was killed. I've been keeping it from you because I was worried about how you'd react." Nichole sat up leaning against the oak tree behind her. "My mom called yours a few days back, I don't think she realized I was still awake and put her cell on speaker phone."

"I don't get it?"

"You're mom didn't pick up at first, then about an hour later she called back, she was scared. She said she found a body in the park, she didn't know how she'd gotten there and she didn't recognize the boy, but it looked like the back of his head had been beaten in by a baseball bat."

 _No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This cannot be happening again._

Nichole hid her shaking hands in her lap, keeping her face void of any emotion.

"What are you trying to say? You think my mother killed him?"

Kelly was taken aback. "No, Nick you're not understanding me, that isn't what I meant."

 _No she couldn't be here, she wouldn't kill her mother again she wouldn't do it, that couldn't possibly be the test, this was not going to happen. If Crowley thought even for a second she'd go through with this he needed to be locked up in a mental institution._

"I need to go home."

"But-"

"I'll be back before the rally tonight I promise." Nichole yelled back, running full speed toward her house.

 _She's not possessed, she's not possessed._ She chanted in her head, over and over again as her feet slapped the pavement.

.

"Dean it's been 10 minutes." Cas said perplexed.

As soon as hell's gates closed he'd been pacing and pacing around graves, tripping and knocking into them, each time swearing they'd moved.

"You said time would pass slower down there." He snapped at the angel.

Cas nodded. "Yes I did, Nichole could spend months in different landscapes alone. She doesn't have a hard or fast time limit, there is away to avoid the sins, but if at any time she gives in and actually fails, she will be subjected to that sin."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Depending on where she gives in-"

Dean growled. "She wont!"

"-She could be broken on the wheel, drowned, burned another worst."

"Damn." Bobby muttered to himself.

"You never said any of this!"

"I told you she would be trapped. Did you expect she'd live a life of luxury?"

Dean was breathless, he couldn't even respond, like the angels words had forced all the air out of his lungs.

"Can we pull her out?" Bobby asked.

Cas shook his head, looking down sadly.

"We shouldn't have let her go down there! She's not a hunter, she won't be able to handle it, not with her soul." Austin shouted, Cas had forgotten he was there.

"She's Dean's daughter."

Everyone looked at Cas, as if genetics was going to save the girl they all cared about.

"She's not invincible!" He fought back.

Sam looked between the angel and ex demon fight to his brother who looked pale with worry. Ignoring the fight Sam bent down next to her brother.

"The kids right about one thing Dean, she's a Winchester. If anyone can get through this she can."

.

Nichole was dripping with sweat when she reached her house, having gotten lost on a few of the side streets. That peacock in her moms back window seemed to mock her.

"Mom?"

From what she remembered her mom was never home before 6, always staying late to work on her lesson plans or grading term papers.

There was a small shuffle in the living room but no reply. Walking down the narrow hallway towards the kitchen Nichole held her breath.

"Hey honey!"

Nichole closed her eyes, tears spilling through the cracks.

"You're home early, did you skip class?"

Ignoring the older women's comments Nichole pulled her mom into the tightest hug she could.

"Nichole your all sweaty." She complained, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. mom?"

Lisa looked down at her daughter.

"Mom, when you found Kevin's body, how did you get there?"

Smiling down at her daughter Lisa sighed, "You know I don't like to talk about this."

"Mom are you covering up for me? Did I kill Kevin?"

Nichole held her breath and waiting for the answer, when it didn't come she burst into tears.

"I knew this guy once, he dealt with this kind of thing. When I saw your eyes and knew what you were doing, I know it wasn't your fault."

"Those other seven people who were murdered, I did that." Lisa nodded slightly, "and you covered up every one of them."

"You are my daughter, you didn't kill those people."

"Mom I killed you!"

"Nichole stop it, we aren't going to talk about this any more."

"I can't do this, I can't watch you die again; I can still feel the blood, your blood all over my hands."

Lisa's eyes went wide, her eyes glued to her daughters hand. Unknowingly to Nichole, she'd backed her way into the kitchen and unsheathed a knife from the knife rack.

"Put it down honey."

"No! Last time it was you, I'm not going to let that happen again." She sobbed tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm right here, we can deal with this together."

"Mom I can't, everything is different now, my life isn't like this. I'm with dad and my uncles, I have a boy friend who actually cares about me, and an angel-"

"Your father?"

"That hunter you mentioned, he's my father. You died and I ended up at his doorstep. That doesn't matter now, I want you to know how sorry I am that, you died because of me, I'm just really sorry."

"Nichole."

"I love you mom."

"NO!" Lisa jumped forward, reaching for her daughter.

Grasping her stomach the young girl fell to the floor, the taste of blood filled her mouth. Her mother falling to her knees beside her, 911 being dialed as she sobs uncontrollably.

"Come back Nick, please come back."

Lisa knew the ambulance was too far out, Nichole was already a sickening grey color, her blood covering the kitchen floor.

.

"Dean." Cas startled the group, he smiled slightly. "The first landscapes done, she passed."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Just in case there is any confusion, the rest of these chapters will be in the "landscapes" created in hell (unless it's really dean,bobby,cas,sam and Austin in the grave yard) but all this short stories are in hell, even if they involves the winchesters and other people.**

 **The Goat**

"Nichole wake up." Sniffle, "come on."

"Dad?" At least that's what Nichole tried to say, but she couldn't move.

"I know it's hard Dean, the doctor said she still make make it through this." Sam told his brother softly.

Nichole couldn't tell where she was, at first she'd thought everything had been some horrible dream. She had really been with her brother and uncle the entire time, but she knew that was just a desperate hope.

Listening closely she could hear the beeping of hospital monitors and her family talking and moving all around her.

"Boy you need to give her some space."

"Bobby I can't do that, I feel if I leave her she's-"

Bobby looked down at Dean, the face of the young father had become unshaven and tried, same with his brother. Both boys had not having left her side since she'd gotten placed in that hospital bed over a week ago. Each taking turns sleeping on the small couch under the dingy hospital window.

"She's going to be fine Dean, she isn't the one you should be worried about dying."

Nichole noticed there was something strange in Bobby's voice, She was able to open her eyes enough to see but no one in the room seemed to notice.

 _What?_

When she opened her eyes, Nichole knew she was no longer in the hospital room, the scene before her now was the basement of Bobby's place. All three boys were tied to chairs in front of her, but it didn't look like they could see her.

"Dad! Sam! Bobby!" She tried to yell but her voice wasn't cooperating.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled, struggling hard in his seat.

Sam who was doing the same kept his frustrated emotions to himself.

"You are wasting your energy, you really think that monster would have left us alone down here if he didn't tie us up properly.

Dean gave him a sideways glance, "This is your panic room Bobby, how the hell did you end up stuck in here?"

"I sides with you idjits!"

"Alright!" Sam interjected from the middle seat. "We are stuck in here, lets come up with a game plan before he comes back."

"How about this, we get untied before that little punk gets back, we ambush him and kick the crap out of him, and then we kill'em."

Sam rolled his eyes. "He's your daughters boyfriend."

"He's a demon Sam."

 _No you can't kill him, he'd not a demon, he'd better now!_

"I'm with Dean on this one."

"Bobby!" Sam objected, while Dean just smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face son, I also agree with Sam."

Turning from Bobby, Sam shot Dean a smirk as well. He knew that if Bobby's hands weren't tied to a chair behind his back right now, he would have received a smack on the back of his head.

"He is a demon, and right now he's got us locked up tight, we need to exercise him."

Sam looked alarmed. "Bobby, that kid fell from a second story balcony, there has to be some serious brain trauma. I think the only thing keeping Austin alive is that demon inside him."

"I hate to say it but my brothers right."

Nichole heard the sound of pacing above her head, _that must be Austin._

Bobby's head fell to his chest.

" _Bobby!"_

"Bobby?"

"Aye Bobby!"

"I'm fine, just taking a quick rest before he comes down here for round two."

"I don't think you've got much time." Sam said listen to the steps getting closer and closer to the basement door.

Dean sighed. "I miss motel rooms."

"What are you blabbering on about?" The eldest hunter asked.

"I never got locked up in the basement of my motel before."

"Motels don't have basements." Sam identified.

"That's my point Sammy! There only place I could be tied too was the bed, and believe me I wasn't fighting to her away."

 _"uck dad."_

"Dean seriously."

"Shut your trap!"

Just then the basement door slammed open, because the panic room door was shut the three were only replying on sound.

"I think that's enough of a break, don't you?" Austin mocked, opening the door wide.

Dean tightened his jaw. "You bring me that beer I asked for?"

Austin smirked, pulling an up opened bottle from behind his back. Dean's eyebrows frowned in confusion until Austin his the bottle on the stone wall, beer flying everywhere the smell consuming the room.

The beer bottle now broken and jagged at the neck, Austin clearly meant to intimidate the 3 mean tied up before him, but their faces never gave away anything. Until he walked over to Dean, dragging the broken glass under his eye.

"Fuuuck!" Dean grunted through clenched teeth.

"Don't. Hey, HEY!"

"Oh don't you worry Sammy, your tun is coming."

"It's Sam."

Austin smiled, his eyes pitch black.

 _"Austin please don't! This isn't you!"_

"Where is she!" Dean demanded to know.

The other two men stopped moving in their chairs to her his answer.

"She's fine."

Dean glared and Sam spat at him.

"If you do anything to my niece I swear to go I will kill you."

"You won't be doing anything-" Austin rolled the sleeve of his sweater up, taking the jagged edge of the beer bottle he cut deep into his forearm."

"If you fucking go anywhere near my brother with that I'm gonna fucking set you on fire, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Dean shouted and pulled hard on his restraints, the demon moving closer and closer to his brother.

 _"Austin what are you doing?"_ Where the hell did they think I was? What had Austin done to me? Was I already dead?

"Don't you dare Sam! You keep your mouth shut, don't you dare!" Dean yelled at his brother, begging him to some how resist was was going to happen to him.

The younger Winchester jumped, trying desperately to get out of his bounds.

"What's the matter Sammy?" He mocked, blood dripping to the floor. "Don't you remember how good by kinds blood made you feel, Ruby told me all about your demon and demon blood bitch relationship."

"Don't do this!"

Sam tucking his head toward his chest, Austin now standing behind him.

"I can feel it radiating off you Sammy, you want this!"

 _"AUSTIN!"_

"Sam you can do this son!"

"You fucking touch my brother I'll fuckin kill ya!"

"You Winchesters are so dramatic, even Nicky is screaming for you."

That got their attention, they necks seemed to strain in hopes that their ears would be able to hear the young girls screams.

 _"GUYS! I'm right here, please! I'm right here! Austin whatever the hell you did to me I'm going to kill you for it I swear to god! Speaking of, you better hope to hell that Cas doesn't come down here."_

Austin looked over Sam, his eyes seemed to connect with hers, he smirked at her like he knew exactly what she had said. He was mocking her, taking Sam's forehead in his palm and wrenching it back. Nichole watched her uncle snarl in protest pursing his lips inward, if he could help it he would do anything to keep himself from tasting demon blood ever again.

Nichole remembered a little while back when Sam had told her about his deep dark hole of demon blood addiction. It tore at his relationship with his brother, Bobby and anyone else he'd been close to at that time.

 _"Austin please I'll do anything, don't do this to him."_

"Baby, that's the greatest part about this-" He was talking to her, ignoring the strange looks from her family. "you can't do anything but watch while I kill everyone you have come to love, hell I'll even off myself once these 3 hunters are dead."

"I don't see her." Sam snapped back at his brother, Dean had started looking around the room, not understanding what his psychopath was doing.

"You can't even blink can you!" He laughed, letting go of Sam's forehead. "You are even capable of looking away."

"She's not there, he's completely off his rocker." Bobby answered the brothers.

Moving faster than any human could Austin rapped his arm around Sam's head, his bleeding gash covering his mouth, blood flowed down his throat before Sam could even react. Dean's eyes were wide, his mouth opened to hell his outrage but nothing came out and Bobby could only watch in defeat.

 _If Nichole could have, she would have shut her eyes in pain, her Uncle already had demon blood in his system, the only thing that had gotten him clean was god._

"I think that's about right." Austin released Sam, who immediately started to gag and try to get rid of the blood in his system.

"Don't try to fool us Sammy, I know your body is already buzzing."

Having never been one to correct before Dean stepped in, "It's Sam!"

"Feeling a little territorial Dean? I have someone here who wants to see you again."

The solid metal door creaked open, a tall, pale man stood in the door way.

Nichole flinched at her fathers tone.

"Alastair."

"Hello Dean, my star pupil." His voice was lazy and threatening, Nichole shivered.

"You are one sick son of a bitch." Dean's comment was directed to Austin, who could do nothing but grin like he'd somehow won.

Alastair slinked into the room, dragging what looked like a metal dentist tray behind him.

"You're brother's choking on demon blood, how'd you like to choke on your own?"

The mans tone sounded like he was offering Dean a choice between red or white flowers, not announcing how he was going to die.

"Screw you."

"Is that anyway to talk to your BFF?" The man tisked, pulling his try along side Deans chair.

Dean smirked, "If you untie my wrists I'll braid your hair."

Nichole new that voice, her father was scared. She thought he was never scared of anything, but this man, who ever he is, he freaked her dad out big time.

Thoughtfully choosing a tool from his tray Alastair pulled Dean's jaw down. The tool immediately drawing blood and Dean's screams of agony.

"No! Dean."

Sam yelled for his brother but that only opened him up to another mouthful of demon blood.

"Sometime-" Austin smiled. "The greatest pain a bleeding heart like yourself can endure, is sitting by watching the ones you love being tortured.

Dean gargled, downing in his own blood.

 _"Daddy!" Nichole screamed but no one was paying attention to her now._

"13, 12, 11, 10-" Alastair counted down, "4, 3, 2, 1."

The gargling sound stopped, as did Deans struggles.

"No! Dean No!." Sam spat the blood from his mouth. "I'm going to find you, you son of a bitch. I'm going to rip you apart."

Sam's words were ripped from his throat with such cruelty Nichole would have swore the demon blood had already affected him. But she knew this was just her uncle Sam, having just suffered the loss of his brother and soon, his humanity.

Nichole sobbed loudly, praying to god that she could look away but knew she couldn't. She knew this landscape wouldn't be over until all three men in those chairs were dead.

So she watch on for 2 weeks as her uncles were tortured, Sam with demon blood, which after three days he started to take willingly. Bobby on the other hand wasn't so lucky, they were slowly cutting off his appendages, at first they just went for his toes, but now they had started in on his fingers.

On week three Sam joined in on the torture, so high on demon blood that it was like he had no humanity at all. Finally after all the blood loss and pain Bobby suffered a heart attack from all the stress and died.

Sam was the last to go, After almost a month of being pumped full of demon blood, draining a few in the process, they cut him off. Left him in the room with her alone, he went crazy, started seeing things that weren't there, until finally he died from withdrawal; escaping like the other two had.

And like that, after a month of no sleep and suffering, Nichole passed onto the next landscape. Even though she never realized it, there was a warding covering the bottom of the panic room, in the shape of a goat.

 **PLEASE comment and let me know what you think of the trials so far, it will help me while fixing up the last 4.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **This is one of the shorter chapters, only because I feel like there needs to be more focus on the ones that apply to Nichole and the winchesters as a whole. Like goat (LAZYNESS) wanting to do something but physically not being able.**

 **The Pig**

"Stop fooling around and just give it to me!" Nichole snatched the plate of fries away from the waitress.

A young women with a blue apron that read, welcome to pigs in a blanket, hurried away from the table.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should slow down?"

Nichole's eyes snapped to the man sitting across from her, she remembered his eye, he had dated her mother for almost a year before Nichole finally drove his ass out of her house. She was eight years old while he lived with them, he always told her she ate too much, that she was fattening up.

She knew she'd always been curvy, even as a child but his taunts were always cruel and uncalled for.

"Shut your mouth!"

Nichole was the same age as she is now, her body stretched and pulled around her in a painful way. She felt like she was going to explode if she ate anything bigger than an after dinner mint. (movie reference)

Like she'd gorged herself full for the past 24 hours, her stomach felt like it was about to explode and spill it's continence all over the dinner walls.

"You're mother was so beautiful, how'd she end up with a slob like you?"

"Funny I was about to say the same thing. I would say we should ask her but she's dead."

Her step father flinched, "We both know it wasn't me who killed her."

Nichole yelled loud over the crowd to order her desert.

"Cake!"

When it was brought to the table the two glared at each other while Nichole picked up her fork.

"You take one more bite of anything and I swear-"

But it was already too late, as soon as Nichole swallowed that first bite of cake her stomach snapped. Her body was quickly filled with stomach acid and food waist, she died only minutes later, her face in landing in her chocolate cake.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Damn it's been a long time, I have seriously had no time to write since Christmas break. :S Sorry this is such a short chapter**

Nichole could feel her soul getting weaker and more tainted with every landscape she passed. Cas had told her that If she made it to the end her soul would be purified, but what if she didn't make it?

Her soul was wearing thin and she still had two more sins left, Lust and anger. Both were the stronger of the sins, the easiest to give into, which is most likely why they put them last. Just when you think you are going to make it you get dragged back down.

.

Nichole already didn't like this landscape, her heart slammed in her chest as panic rose within her. She was chained to the posts of a bed.

 _God was this seriously going to be some kind of kinky sex landscape?_

Nichole looked around the room, the walls were all foggy, almost like there was a small fire surrounding the room.

"Hello?" Nichole called out.

Her voice echoed around the room, it was too quiet and Nichole started to feel like maybe this was what the landscape was.

"Seriously? This is what I get, a nap." Nichole laughed to herself, this wasn't going to be so bad.

The room seemed to get more and more foggy, the air more and more heavy, Nichole sucked in a deep breath finding it harder to breath.

"Crowley?" Nichole squinted her eyes, there was a small man standing deep in the fog.

The walls seemed to disappear, and the bed beneath her turns to stone, the soft cuffs around her wrists and ankles turned to metal.

"Hello Nichole, I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing back here."

The fogged seemed to clear at his words making it easier to see, she was where she started. The animals that were lined up before her were gone, and so where the stairs.

"I still have two more landscapes left." Nichole was confused, why was she here.

Crowley shrugged, "I got bored."

"Bored? Me suffering for months was fucking boring to you!?" Nichole was pissed, she went through all that pain, and this dick was bored!

"I've been watching your daddy and uncle's soapopra since before I was the king of hell, I couldn't take another second of it."

"Don't you control the landscapes, couldn't you have made it about anything you want?"

"I had to make it real, if it wasn't it wouldn't have been nearly as hard on you."

Nichole scoffed, "You really think I would fuck my teacher and my best friends boy friend?"

"No." Crowley shook his head like she was missing something. "But what happens with your with each sin is only half of it, the scapes are about your soul and how much pain we can inflict on it."

"You realize you're helping me by telling me this, right?"

"I've done anything but help you, I decided to change the game a little bit. I have an old friend of your dads here."

Nichole looked past Crowley to a lanky man who seemed a little to pale to be natural. Nichole felt her gut flip, this man was the man from her previous landscape.

"Oh are you two acquainted?" Crowley mocked, his eyes watching the young Winchester squirm.

.

"Do you feel something?"

Dean noticed Cass's change of posture, the angel seemed to perk, eye brows scrunched and a sour look on his face.

"It's Nichole she's done the trials."

Sam sat up, "You don't sound very sure."

"I'm not, angel radio, as you call it, isn't very clear. They said that Nichole's soul has left the trials."

Dean panicked, "Does that mean she failed?"

The angel shook his head, "No her soul is still in her body."

"Well if her body and soul are both out of the trials, doesn't that mean she passed?" Bobby asked.

The older man placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, he looked like he'd been holding himself together by a thread.

"No." The angel snapped, clearly frustrated.

"Where the hell is my daughter!"

"She's in hell, but she's not in the trials."

Sam came to stand beside his brother, "Crowley got involved,"

Cass nodded in agreement, "I think so, I just don't know what he's done."

"How do we find out?" Dean asked grouchily.

"We don't, not till it's over."

The angel said regretfully, he was a agent of heaven not hell, he had no control not sight into the underworld.

.

It was week 18, Crowley had removed Nichole's limp body from the rack and onto a cold metal table. Her screams were the only thing letting him know she was still alive. Alastair had done some of his best work on her but she had not given in, her body was unrecognisable, the amount of cuts and scar tissue covering her body was comparable to a burn victim.

"You're doing great sweetheart, your moose and squirm would be proud, and that old geezer what's his name Bobby?"

Nichole wanted to fight back, her tongue wiggle in her mouth but she couldn't move her jaw. It felt like someone had wired it shut, thought it could have been self inflicted in the first week, while she still had the energy to fight for her life.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Crowley walked away laughing. Torture in hell was nothing like what she'd heard or imagined on her own. The one time he father had opened up about it, he told her that they heal you and start all over again, but that wasn't the case here. Crowley and Alistair left her alone for days at a time, Nichole would just lay as still as she could, anything to keep the pain away.

She's slowly start to heal, her cuts and gashes would start to scab over, just when she thought she may start hurting, they were back. The pain was constant and Nichole was hoping that at some point she'd just pass out and never wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **This story ended up different than I planned :P but I still enjoyed writing it. Only 2 chapters left till it's all over. Side note, I will within the next year be going back and re writing. I won't be changing what happened, just making my writing a little crisper.**

Dean ran his fingers trough his hair, he and Sam had been camped outside the gate to hell for three days. Cass had gone up to heaven to see if she could get more information. Bobby forced Austin back to the house, there were a couple hunters in need of help and Sam and Dean weren't moving so the other two had to take up the slack.

"If she doesn't come back Sammy-" Dean couldn't even finish that sentence.

If Nichole was lost trapped in hell for the rest of her life, Dean honestly wouldn't be able to live. He's give up a life without torture to be tortured along side his daughter. At least that way he would know how she was and maybe offer her some kind of comfort.

"I know." Sam replied softly, his thoughts were the same as his brothers.

"How much longer do you think he's going to keep her down there?"

"He's Crowley, until he gets bored and moves on."

"Awe moose I'm touched, you know me so well." Crowley's British accent filled their ears.

Dean jumped to his feet and was across the space in no time, the fabric of Crowley's coat gripped tightly in his fists.

"You son of a bitch! You put her on the rack didn't you." Her shook him, "DIDN'T YOU!"

Crowley pried Dean's hands off him and flattened his now wrinkled coat, "We had a vacancy."

The demon smiled like it was no big thing, like Dean shouldn't be upset to hear such news. But he was, he was beyond pissed and wanted answers.

"You had a- take her off!" Sam snapped.

"She's already healing, she should be brand new in no time, I can't return her to you all sliced up now can I."

Dean lunged and Sam barley got there in time to hold him back, grabbing the back of his coat.

"Dean!" He yelled to keep him in line.

"You cheated you son of a bitch! She was going to pass with flying colors wasn't she? You couldn't just let her go through and be done with it."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't. She's took everything, accepted it like it was happening, and the things I showed her." Crowley blew out a breath. "It was rough, so I put her on the rack, and she was even more boring then before."

Both Winchesters looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"She screamed for the first day or two, after that she didn't"

Did that mean it was all too much for her body and she was dead?

"That's impossible." Dean said.

Both brothers knew more than anyone how much pain is involved when your on the rack, Dean had even inflicted some in his time. There was no way a teen girl would be able to just think of a happy place and not feel the pain of an icy hot blade.

Crowley shrugged, "Either way I'm done with her, I'll send her out soon."

With that he was gone and the brothers were left looking at each other.

.

This was their last bit of torture, Nichole felt every second of her body healing it's self. The nerves, muscles and skin healing after months of being ripped, cut and burned.

When the last gash had sealed Nichole slowly started to sit up, they had never let her fully heal before. She felt like the last couple months hadn't happened, all the plain was a far off memory.

"Crowley." Nichole noticed him lurking in the shadows.

"The Winchesters are anxiously awaiting your arrival, though I wouldn't hung them till they've had the chance to shower, there a little ripe."

Of course they'd waited but, "How long was I down here?"

"How long did it feel like?"

"Months."

The demon nodded, "It was only four days up top."

That isn't too bad, hopefully Bobby had kept his head and feed everyone, her uncle was good like that. Her father and Sam on the other hand, most likely didn't more from the grave yard. Her father had probably sent Austin away with Bobby after a certain amount of time, Nichole knew her father still wasn't Austin's biggest fan.

"This is it then? My soul is right where it should be."

Crowley nodded and waved his hands toward the stair Nichole had come down at the start of the trials. Moving fast, as if afraid if she didn't move fast enough the stair would disappear Nichole made her way back to her family.

The doors at the top were steal, surprisingly cold to the touch. Pushing on them Nichole watched as the dial spun, making a loud sound as it unlocked. When they swung open a grave yard stretched out before her.

"Dad? Sam?" She called out softly.

.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, looking around the grave yard.

It sounded like two rocks had been hit together, the sound seemed to echo off the grave stones. It wasn't till the doors started opening that they realized she was coming out.

Dean rushed toward the doors with Sam at his heels, they eyes immediately landing on the girl in front of them. Dean's heart never felt so light in his life, Nichole looked happy and there wasn't a scratch on her, she was wearing the same outfit with the same weapons she'd been wearing when she'd left.

"Hi." Nichole couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces.

Dean pulled her forward into a bear hug, his lips in her hand giving her a kiss. When he finally let her pull away Sam had her in his arms the next second.

"I am really happy your back."

"Me too." She replied. "I thought Crowley would never let me leave."

That joke was a little soon to the brothers, they'd just lived through four days in their own hell imagining the worst and reliving their own experience.

"You're back now, we don't have to think about it any more." Her uncle assured her.

"You don't remember anything?"

Dean asked as Sam moved away to answer his phone.

Nichole shook her head, " I walked through those doors and next think I know I'm pushing them back open."

Dean smiled, "Good."

"That was Bobby." Sam came back over to them, stuffing his cell back in his pocket. "He and Austin were on their way over but I told them we'd see them at the house."

Dean got the hint. "Yeah we should get back on the road. They will be happy to see you."

Nichole nodded, when they reached the impala, Nichole started disarming herself, handing Dean all the weapons as she went.

"I bet he didn't even let you keep any of these." He muttered to himself, he knew she wouldn't remember.

.

Bobby's door was flung open before the impala was in park, Austin can through first followed by Bobby.

Nichole laughed and jumped up into Austin's arms, her legs hugging his waist as her arms did the same around his shoulders. Austin held her tight and kissed the naked skin of her shoulder, not wanted to pull away just yet for her lips.

"You two can cuddle later, I still need a hug."

Nichole laughed detaching from Austin arms and flew into Bobby's, he held her just as tight and kissed her forehead the way her dad had.

"Welcome home."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What are you grumbling about? I did exactly what you told me."

Everything went back to normal, well as normal as it ever was. All the boys spent more one on one time with Nichole, happy to have their soulful girl back. At the moment Nichole and Dean were having a little father daughter time out in the junk yard.

"I said to put the green tag filter in." Dean countered.

Nichole pointed at the engine, "I did!"

"That's the one for the carburetor."

Nichole and Dean were locked in a staring contest.

"Well then get Sam to help you, I don't know what your asking me to do half the time."

Dean laughed, "That boys is even worst than you, one time I asked for a screw driver and he passed me a socket ranch."

Sam scoffed from the front seat of the car, "I knew the difference, I gave you the wrong tool so you'd stop asking for my help."

Nichole laughed at her uncles, may she should try that so she could get back to her tanning.

"Nichole can you hear me?"

Nichole straighten up and looked around the junk yard, she knew this voice, but the only time she heard it now was in her dreams and even then it was a little distorted.

"What?" Her father asked her.

"I- nothing. My back is killing me leaning over like this, I'm going to go see if Austin needs any help digging up info on this new case."

Dean nodded with his head under the hood and Sam had gone back to focusing on what he was reading.

"Honey can you hear me?" Her mothers voice came again.

"No, no this can't be happening." Nichole muttered under her breath. "I'm better, I'm fine why is this happening."

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect. Even with your father and Sam's influence, though I never had any doubt that they would take great care of you."

"Stop!" Nichole demanded.

Austin ran into her then, "This is the first time I've bumped into you today."

Nichole gave an uneasy chuckle, "Sorry I was just talking to myself."

"Only crazy people talk to themselves." He joked.

Nichole raised her pointer finger, "Sane people talk to themselves, crazy people answer." She joked back.

"You got me there. I'm going down to the corner store, you want to come for the ride?"

Nichole smiled, "Thanks but I have this killer headache, I think I'm just going to lay down."

Austin looked out the window, where Dean was bent over his baby.

"You are probably dehydrated, make sure you bring some ice water up with you."

"Will do."

Nichole waited till Austin left the house, busying herself breaking ice cubes from the tray in the kitchen.

"Crazy people hear their moms voices in their head."

"Nichole you are not crazy, I know it might seem like it but if you would just let me explain."

"This isn't real, this isn't happening." _Am I going crazy?_

"Nichole."

Cass appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his face showed an understanding, like he knew what Nichole was lacking.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"How your mothers soul ended up in your body."

Nichole's back hit the wall behind her, _What did he just say?_

Cass led, Nichole over to the couch, making sure she was seated safely before retrieving the boys from the yard.

"This better be good Cass, Sammy's favorite song just came on the radio."

Sam threw his hands up, "Dean, how many times do I need to say it, Heat of the moment is not my favorite song!"

Dean chuckled to himself, following the angel into the living room where his daughter sat completely zoned out.

"Sup with her."

Cass answered with a smile on his face, "When Crowley was explain how Nichole some how yoga'd her way into a "happy place" she had a little help."

Everyone in the room waited for the other shoe to drop.

"What does that mean?"

Cass looked at Dean, he had ease dropped a couple time when Dean and Nichole spoke about Lisa. The angel knew how the hunter felt about the mother of his child, he wasn't sure if he would be happy about this.

"Mom's soul is mixed with mine." Nichole beat Cass to the punch line.

Dean pitched forward, "Come again?"

Cass stepped in, "When the angels were in possession of Nichole's soul, Lisa's soul was drawn to her daughter. They called to each other and found warmth in being close. When it came time to bring her soul back to her body, Lisa chose to go with her daughter."

"Is that safe?" Sam looked at his little niece.

The angel nodded, "Their souls are connected."

"Mom was talking before, when I was outside. She's explained it to me, she is here with me but also heaven. She says she can visit us whenever she wants." Nichole looked at her father. "She told me to tell you that she's so happy you were here for me and kept me safe."

Dean started to shake his head, he couldn't wrap his head around this.

"She also wanted me to tell you that she is sorry, she lied to you when you straight up asked her if I was your daughter. She wanted you to know me but she also wanted me to have a normal life. She realizes now that this is where I am meant to be, with you, Sam, Bobby, Austin and Cass."

Dean raised a brow, "You're family kid."

Nichole nodded, hearing her mother in her head.

"He's never been one for the mushy gushy feelings."

"I think I'm wearing him down." Nichole responded out loud.

"Wearing who down?" Her uncle asked.

Nichole smiled, "I was just talking to mom, she says it's nice to see you alive."

Sam nodded back with a small smile on her face.

"I have to go back now, but I will be here when ever you need me and some private time's when you will be wishing I wasn't."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too. You have a great family here Nichole Winchester."

"Yeah I do." She smiled, thinking those last words in her mind.

Everyone stood around looking at each other, it's crazy that things can still surprise them any more with everything they'd been through.

The front door was kicked open as Austin bumbled his way through, everyone's attention went to him. The hunter dropped his bags to the ground so he could hang up his jacket, eventually turning around to the room of spectators.

"What'd I miss?"

 **That's All Folks :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **I wanted to talk everyone so much for keeping with me through this story, I know there were some long breaks. I had some serious writers block a couple times but I think in the end, it gave me the time I needed to write the story that I wanted to write.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Hearts & Flowers **

**\- Clarke Dawson**


End file.
